No more!
by capwn
Summary: Ron gets fed up with kim's actions and has to pay the consequences. whose shoulder will he cry on?  A/U. Ron.S/? M rated for later on for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story.

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 1**

The last straw! That's what this was. 16 year old Ron Stoppable thought. He had caught _his_ girlfriend Kim Possible swapping spit with **JOSH MONKEY**, _Again! _she didn't know he had seen her and Josh last night, but she was about to. Ron stormed to her locker, he wasn't thinking this through and he knew how dangerous she was, but he didn't care anymore. There she was, standing at her locker gathering her books. He frequently noticed how her hair seemed to flow even when there was no wind. Ron sighed and tapped her shoulder.

Kim felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. "Kim, we need to talk." he stated in an icy tone. That worried Kim, Ron wasn't supposed to be the assertive one, she was. "What's wrong Ron?" she said, mustering every ounce of sweetness she could muster. Kim I know about you and Josh." Ron spoke with hurt and rage with a strong undercurrent of fear. Kim was shocked, Ron was supposed to find out on her terms, not his own. She did the only thing she could think of, turn it on Ron. "what!'" she almost screamed. " You're spying on my personal life?" she asked, still outraged.

To say Ron was now mad was an understatement. "When it deals with my life yeah!" he yelled back. A crowed was starting to gather around them. "Ron how could you?" Kim asked with hurt in her voice. Ron responded "No Kim, how could _you_?" he emphasized the you. Then, just coming upon the fight, Middleton high's queen walked into the circle that was now formed around the squabbling super heroes. "wow K, thought I was queen bitch but obviously was wrong." the tanned beauty remarked with her trademark smirk. "Obviously" muttered Ron.

Kim knew she heard Ron and she couldn't believe it. Her Ron, her _obedient _Ron just insulted her, the gloves just came off. "What was that Stoppable?" she asked harshly. He was scared shitless, she could tell, but he spoke anyway "Y-you heard me." he stammered out. As soon as he said that Kim made sure he knew what the world saving business could do for a punch.

As soon as Ron felt the first sign of a punch only one thought went through his mind. "I wonder if they have nacos in heaven?" before his head hit the ground and the darkness consumed him.

A/N: Hello dear readers. I know this chappo was a tad short but I just wanted to lay out the base for the story. I've written up to at least chapter 10 in my notebooks and I still don't know who I want to pair Ron with, it's between A) Tara B) Bonnie C) Kim(somehow?) D) Monique or E) a character to be revealed next chapter.

Please FOR THE CHILDREN! Review and vote.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story.

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 2**

Ron's mind slowly eased into it's conscious state. The first thing that got his attention was the pain, the searing pain in his jaw. He decided opening his eyes was the best thing to do. He slowly cracked open his eyes, he was immediately graced with the visage of two chocolate orbs not unlike his own. They were framed with a beautiful dark complected face with long dark hair. "Mo-Monique?" asked Ron in a groggy voice. "shh baby-boy" Monique cooed. "you need to rest."

Ron realized he was in a hospital, the smell of disinfectant and the steady beep of the heart rate monitor. "Monique…what happened?" Ron asked, sorting through his drug hazed memory. The last thing her remembered was fighting with Kim. "Well Ron, when I arrived you and Kim were having a screaming match, then Bonnie stepped in and said something and Kim DYSF." Ron showed confusion. "Decked You Something Fierce." she explained the Monique-ism. Then it all started coming back, Kim did hit him, that wasn't odd though. Then the memory of her cheating with Josh Mankey came back. "I remember Mo-" he was interrupted by a doctor walking in, one that he easily recognized. "Hiya .P!" he said in a tone that one would typically associate with him.

"Ronald' we have no time for pleasantries." the red haired doctor stated icily. That was not usual for her, especially with Ron. "What's wrong?" he asked, clearly worried at her stoic demeanor. "Ron we need to talk about Kim." Ron sighed at the name and motioned for her to continue. "Don't you EVER spy on my daughter again, what she does in her spare time is none of your business." she threatened, heavy on the malice. "Ron!" came the shocked response from Monique. It was time for Ron Stoppable to stand up for himself. "You never got onto her for spying on me." he stated while crossing his arms. "My Kimmie would never spy on you!" Anne argued back. Wait, she didn't know? Kim never told her? "Yeah? Explain that to the tracking chip her and Wade put in me!" Ron yelled back.

Now this was information Kim never bothered to tell Anne. "Ron, are you sure?" came the question of Monique, Kim's BFF. Ron reached for his pants on the ground and pulled out his Ronnunicator then tossed it to Monique. "ask wade to locate me through it, and make it sound urgent," he commanded.

Monique thumbed the call button. Wade appeared on the screen. "hey Ron, oh Monique what's up?" he asked rather cheerfully. "Wade! Ron's missing! Can you locate him through the tracking chip?" she asked in the false urgency that fooled the boy genius.

He started typing furiously. "yeah of course! He's in..the…hospital….with….you." his speech slowed at the implications of this, then Dr. Possible stepped into view looking rather mad. "Wade, why is there a tracking in Ronald? And where is it?" she half yelled half demanded. Wade paled. "Kim made me do it!" he yelled " she said that we needed a way to track Ron because he was always got captured!" Anne glared at him. "it's in his head! On the inside of his skull, no where nowhere near the brain!" He added hastily "Wade, we'll talk about this later." Anne stated, then turning off the device. She then turned to Ron. "now Ron, what about the scars on you?"

Ron's eyes widened at the mention of his scars. "what scars Ron?"

A/N: this chapter is not very much longer than the previous but this is the setup for the 2 big reveals next chapter. Also next chapter will be the starting of the M rating, not due to a lemon or violence but because of disturbing content. That's it for today…oh the location of the tracking chip is taken from weirdbard's "partners in crime." so unless you want me to blubber like a prepubescent girl at a Justin beiber concert, REVIEW AND VOTE!


	3. Chapter 3

_NO MORE!_

**A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story.**

**Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own. This chapter contains content which may be disturbing to some readers, this subject hits close to home for me, more will be explained at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Ron knew he would have to one day reveal the reasons of the scars, it was eating him up inside and he had to let it out. "t-there from missions." it was a last ditch attempt, he was a terrible liar but he had to try. "Don't give me that Ron. Kim has told me every injury from missions you've got and most of these aren't explained." Ron cringed at Kim's name. "Ron, please…." it was Monique's voice this time she reached out to touch his shoulder, when she did he recoiled. "I-I can't." he weakly protested. " Ron, do I need to ask Kim?" Ron blanched, that would not be good, it would surely end him. "NO!…I mean n-no, I'll tell." all of a sudden the intercom came on. _Dr. Anne Possible, please proceed to the nurse's station, you have a call._ Anne got up. "sorry Ron, I really have to go. We'll continue this again….before I go why did you spy on Kim?" thank god the scars were behind them. "I found out she was cheating on me with Mankey," he said in a quiet voice, quivering voice.

Monique saw Anne nod. "I'll talk to her." she said in an even voice, then left. Monique turned to Ron. "how long?" this simple two word question would determine if Monique ever talked to Kim again or not. "I-I don't know, months maybe a year, I just found out yesterday." his voice was heavy on sadness, not like Ron in other words. "How could she do this?" Monique's thoughts raged. "he loved her, and she betrayed both! Ron deserves more, so much more! Maybe some of Monique's unique love could….no!" she silently scolded herself for thinking like that.

A little while later at the Possible household. "Kimberly!" came the scream of James Possible from the living room. He wasn't an angry person by any means…well unless someone hurt his Kimmie-cub or any of his family. Ronald is considered family so the latter concerns him, even if the pain was caused by another family member. Kim came rushing down the stairs. "what daddy?" she asked. "Kimberly, sit!" James commanded. Kim complied, she knew she was in trouble when James used her full name. " Kimberly, your mother." he gestured to Anne. "told me what happened today, care to explain." Kim visibly slumped. "Ron confronted me and basically said he's been stalking me. So I was scared and angry so I punched him." she explained in a calm manner as if everything was peachy. "Kim, what if you get suspended? Or if Ronald presses charges?" asked his wife, even though they already knew. "I told the story and he said it was self defense that also means a lawsuit would be futile mom." James steeled his nerves for his coming question. "is it true you are seeing that Mankey boy behind Ronald's back?" again Kim slumped. "y-yeah, I was going to tell him but couldn't do it, but that doesn't excuse him and his stalking!" she weakly protested. Anne didn't want to pull this card but her daughter made her. "Wade? Could you come in here?"

Wade was right where he didn't want to be, in the midst of three angry Possible's. "Kim, can you explain the tracking chip?" Kim perked up and looked right at wade. "listen mom, I can explain."

In the hospital Monique was getting ready to leave. "Ron, I have to go home, are your parents going to be here soon?" she asked, Monique really didn't want to leave him alone. "they're on a 2 month 3rd honeymoon cruise, they left two days ago." he said in an extremely defeated tone. Then for, some cosmically illogical reason, a sentence escaped her lips. "you never did reveal how you got your scars Ron." he slumped in the bed. "it's abuse, ok!" he said clearly exasperated. "how could your parents-" Ron cut her off. "it's not them…..I-it's Kim."

A/N: abuse is something that has happened to me and I found that incorporating it in a story would help me get over the problems caused by it mentally. I figured with kim's natural assertive and dominating attitude would be perfect for the abuser part, the next chapter will explain how this came to be. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Oh BTW whitem suggested a new format so I'm trying it.

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 4**

Wade stared into Kim's emerald green eyes, he saw loathing, loathing and rage. He knew how strong Kim was, he also knew he bruised easily.

"He kept on getting captured mom! We had to keep an eye on him." argued the youngest Possible in the room.

"how is this any different than what he did to you?" asked the families patriarch with a victorious twinkle in his eye.

"Dad! We are looking out for his safety! He was just being a creeper!" Kim argued herself into a corner that the two intelligent PhD's had backed her into.

" So you knowing where ever he is, perfectly fine. But him checking up on the love of his life on the suspicion of her cheating on him is wrong?" asked the now victorious Anne Possible.

Wade saw that Kim had lost, this didn't settle well. Kim never lost, well maybe to Shego a time or two, and her behavior became rather reckless after a loss.

" But that isn't what makes me mad….he's Jewish. Wade you're a very smart kid, but you were incredibly dumb. You essentially experimented on him with something that could've killed him! Does that sound familiar?" Anne asked with a very disappointed tone. Her eyes didn't betray this but showed despise.

Wade blanched and had his eyes wide in fear. Was he no better than a Nazi scientist, experimenting on an unwilling Jewish subject. It made him sick to his stomach. "I-I didn't think of it like that" he spoke through heavy breathing.

"So what? He Jewish big woop! We're not Nazi's! no one cares anymore!" Kim just had to open her mouth, Wade braced himself for the shouting match that would ensue. But it never came, just the small, disbelieving voice of one James Possible.

"Kim I thought you loved him." James never thought his daughter could be so dense towards the man she loved. If he was surprised by that, this would surely blindside him.

"I never loved Ron." she spoke with so much anger and conviction. "he was my rebound, I never felt affection towards him, I just felt sorry for him….and before you say anything, Ron's not a good guy. he's a loser! Nothing more, you guys know he'll never amount to anything! We've always known!" James saw his wife's very soul leave her. He was flabbergasted as well, his, _his_ daughter just revealed she saw nothing in her…could he call Ron her friend now? But before he could yell or punish her she stood and proceeded up the stairs, he and his wife were still in too much shock to protest.

"Wade." this voice was laced with sadness and defeat. He turned to Mrs. Possible, her eyes seemed to loose their natural sparkle. "Wade, take down the site. Kimberly is done. P-please go.." she spoke in a quivering voice, Wade nodded and left.

_Earlier at the hospital:_

"Kim?" Monique said shocked and scared. Kim couldn't do that she was a hero.

"Yeah, I-it's because I'm a screw-up. S-she says it makes me better." he explained with fear evident in his voice.

Monique couldn't stop herself, in a split second she was hugging Ron with tears in her eyes. "Ron, you're not a screw-up! You're a good person." Monique was invariably pissed at Kim, she might have ruined Ron. She could already tell the female hero ruined his confidence and view of any relationship.

"no Mo, quit. If Kim doesn't want me and thinks I'm useless what chance do I have with any other girl?" Ron actually believed this..this…shit! Monique knew a couple of people who would date Ron…maybe herself included.

"Ron, you are a good person…..Kim was wrong. A-and I know a few people who would want to date you." she started blushing furiously. why shouldn't she want to date Ron? He was nice, sympathetic, funny, and cute…well for a white boy anyway. She did something impulsive and totally unlike her…she kissed him.

Now Ron, being the social outcast he was, was not used to girls kissing him. Sure Kim would when he did something right….but not randomly. So needless to say the kiss caught him off guard. Her lips tasted of strawberries. "_wow, she's a better kisser than Kim." _he thought.

The kiss, lasting some two minutes, was one not filled with pity or sympathy, not even lust, but filled with a spark, something that might set off the dormant fireworks that laid within Monique. And reignite the ones that were squelched by Kim in Ron.

A/N: k'oh snap! Some romance is brewing between those two! I know 1 of my reviewers requested it and now it happened. But will it last? What will kim think? How in the world will the dr's P punish kim? And why am I asking you this? I already know! Well 'til next time, READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 5**

"_Oh no. no. no. no." _Monique was thinking after the moment of intimacy between her and Ron. _"I did __**NOT **__just kiss Ron! He just went through this whole thing with Kim and I come along and mess with him like this." _Monique was scolding herself, but she had to admit the boy definitely had some SKS- Serious Kissing Skills.

"Monique? Did we just…..oh no." this revelation struck the fear of god into him, Kim made it perfectly clear what she would do to him if he kissed another girl….he would like to keep his vital baby making parts out of his airways. The foot tapping of a slightly irritated black woman with her hands on her hips brought him out of his stupor. "it's not that I didn't like it Monique! You were great…I mean not as if you've kissed a lot of guys! Or that you haven't kissed anyone..I mean..well…I'll shut up now." he was hyperventilating at this point at he prospect of the girl getting mad.

"Calm down Ron, I just misunderstood you. But why are you freakin'?" Monique queried. Ron was acting very nervous for a single man who just kissed a pretty girl.(vain much?)

"Because Kim told me what she would do if she ever caught me with another girl…it ain't pretty." Ron explained, he seemed paranoid that Kim would burst in and kick his ass at any moment.

Monique didn't like talking about Kim, her actions still made her blood boil. "anyway, where's Rufus? I haven't seen the little guy in a while." Ron started to tear up.

"he-he's gone." Monique's expression saddened. "it w-was after a mission, Kim kicked me when I was down…it hit Rufus….he didn't make it." now he was in full blown tears.

"_she killed Rufus! That, that, BITCH! The boy's only true friend, killed because of a sick girl!"_ Monique was ready to go down to the Possible house and kick Kim's ass, regardless of kung-fu skills. But right now she had more important things to do, mainly comfort the sobbing boy in front of her. She leaned over and hugged him, this time he hugged back. She was rubbing his back when she felt a long line going diagonally from his right shoulder blade to the middle of his back. "Ron what's this?"

"it's a scar Monique. Kim hit me, I fell into a locker and got cut." he was starting to calm down as she was rubbing his back. Then she remembered, she needed to get home.

She stood up. "Ron I really need to go home, I'll come here tomorrow. You'll be released the right?" he nodded. "well we'll grab some Bueno Nacho then." his demeanor perked up at the mention of the restaurant. He nodded furiously. Monique smiled and walked to the door, when she got to the doorframe she turned and blew a kiss, Ron blushed and waved.

_At the Possible residence._

Kim was in her room fuming, she desperately needed to talk to someone, then the exact someone hit her. Monique. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number. The line picked up.

"hello?" the voice itself caused Kim to relax.

" hey Mon, can we talk?"

Monique stiffened at _her_ voice, she wanted to have a few choice words with Kim but she decided against it at the time. "Hey Kim. What's up?" Monique was desperately trying to hide her disgust and anger, but it was _very _difficult.

Kim proceeded to tell Monique what happened since she got home, and Monique was trying oh so desperately to maintain her cool. Near the end of the conversation Kim offered bueno nacho tomorrow, and without thinking she agreed, not realizing the shit storm she started.

Slowly Ron awoke, he was expecting a nurse but instead he got an angel. "wake up sleepyhead! It's 11 o'clock, we got 1 hour til lunch." Monique's voice woke him up in a flash. "oh BTW I bought you some new clothes cuz boy your style was flat!" Ron chuckled at this, leave it to Monique to worry about his fashion,

"ok, I'm up. Give me the clothes and turn around, I don't want to get charged with indecent exposure in front of a friend." Monique did as told, he put on the black slacks. "ok Mon turn around if you must," she turned around once again and gasped.

She had never seen so many scars on one person in her life. There were scars big and small all over his torso. But two stood out, the two in the shapes of K's on each of his pecs. That also startled her he wasn't ripped but he was awfully muscular some might say he was hot, Monique was one of those some. Before she could admire him more he quickly put on the cobalt blue button up shirt.

"Mo please don't stare, I know they make me hideous." he was very self-conscious of the wounds he had, Kim always told him they were a reminder of his mistakes, and people staring at them made him terrified they would know of those mistakes.

"Ron, you're not hideous, actually you're quite….well hot." she was blushing and so was he. "w-well anyway we should probably get you checked out." she was still blushing, but the thought she had made her blush more "_yeah, let's check him out." _

They got him checked out and headed toward bueno nacho. They got there and realized the familiar pink roth SL coupe was there.

A/N: what has Monique done? This will not end well for ron. Kim is going to start deluding the truth with lie and star thinking nothing happened…also BIG revelation next chapter, so for life, liberty, and the pursuit of those who threaten it, READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 6**

"Monique, maybe we'd better go somewhere else." Ron knew Kim's car, you couldn't miss it, the color was obnoxious and the design stood out like a sore thumb around modern cars. He looked at Monique and saw apprehension and…..was it defeat?

"Ron, I'm sorry, Kim called last night, I must've said I'd meet her here…I'm sorry." Monique truly wasn't paying attention to what Kim was saying yesterday, just agreeing with her.

He would have to face Kim sometime, better sooner than later. "come on Monique, I have to face her sometime, I just cant avoid her forever." he put on the biggest, goofiest grin he could manage with his bruised face. Apparently I t worked because she nodded and started walking towards the door, when they were standing in front of it Ron spoke, "you go sit down, I'll get the food." he went to stand in line.

Kim, who was lost in thought, was brought back to the world because of a presence across from her. "Monique! I didn't think you were going to make it! At least you're here now." Kim was overjoyed to see her best female friend here.

"sorry Kim, I was held up at the hospital." Kim raised one eyebrow, who could Monique be visiting? Then the answer sat down right next to her friend. He spoke, oh how that voice annoyed her.

"a naco for you m'lady." he laid the hybrid in front of Monique "and 2 for me, and hey Kim." Kim was about to leap over the table and beat the taco sauce out of Ron, lucky for the both of them she had self control.

"Kim I promised Ron bueno nacho yesterday, I wasn't thinking when I agreed to meet you here." Kim stared at Ron, he was scared. Good, he needed to be, and she needed to teach him a long over due lesson.

"I just never realized how much fun Ron was to hang out with." Monique's tone….it sounded…dreamy? Dreamy? **DREAMY!** Monique was smitten with _Ron! _and he replaced her! Now she really needed to "talk" to Ron.

"Monique, would you excuse Ron and I? we need to talk." she spoke through clenched teeth. Ron visibly gulped then nodded. He followed Kim like a kicked puppy, she led him to the alley right behind bueno nacho. As soon as they were both out of sight Kim spun around and backhanded him and he fell to the ground. "You replaced me Ronald? Do you know what this means?" he was holding his cheek, he looked into her eyes. There it was, the fear she relished. That fear excited her, got her adrenaline pumping and made her feel totally in control. "ANSWER ME!" she screamed. He just whimpered again, she reared back and delivered a kick to his gut.

"I-I didn't replace you." he spoke in a small fearful voice. "s-she just visited me at the hospital…I swear!" he started scrambling backwards, just to run into the trash bin. He looked back at it then looked back at Kim.

"does she know?" he nodded. "what? Did you think she could HELP YOU?" he shook his head no. she aimed a kick at his jaw.

Ron saw the kick, he closed his eyes and waited fro the kick. Then he heard a meaty thud, but it didn't come from him. He cracked his eyes open and saw the person he would least expect to save him. If the green and black cat suit wasn't a dead giveaway then the pale green complexion was. He was more scared than before, but he was also curious. "s-Shego?"

"no sidekick, it's monkey fist…of course it's me!" her sarcasm never seemed to falter. Her eyes were red, was Shego, THE Shego, crying?

"w-what are you doing here?" it didn't make sense for Shego to be the savior of poor defenseless him.

"I came here to capture Kimmie here for Dr.D…but seeing the predicament you were in kinda set that aside." she was getting angrier by the second. "now Stoppable, what the hell is going on?"

He pointed at Kim's unconscious form. "ask her."

"great idea sidekick." she said with a wicked grin. She pulled out two zip ties out of a pocket , rolled Kim over and bound her hands and feet together. In one swift movement Shego hoisted Kim up and pushed he into the wall of bueno nacho. She lightly slapped her until Kim's eyes fluttered. "mornin' Kimmie, sleep well?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Shego! Where's Ron? What'd you do to him?" Kim was freaking out and understandably so.

"no princess, what'd you do to him? I saw what you were doing." the heroines eyes widened. "you're sick." the villainess spat.

"you're the villain! Not me! Plus you hit Drakken every day, you're no better!" the pinned red head argued.

Shego smirked. "wrong princess I just scare Drakken, you beat Stoppable! I'm a pussycat compared to what you've probably done to him." Kim started to protes but Shego silenced her with a punch. "Kim Possible, you are a monster!"

A/N: ooh, Shego called Kim a monster! This is shaping up to be interesting, it was originally supposed to be a RonBon, but it's developed a mind of it's own! Now, follow the eleventh commandment: thou shalt read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 7**

That was the last thing Kim wanted to hear, being called a monster by your arch nemesis doesn't exactly put you in a stellar mood, for Kim this put her into a fit of rage, fear and grief. "I'm a monster? I'm making him a better person! Listen to me!" Shego didn't even flinch when Kim yelled right in her face. "He. Is. A. Loser! you've seen him on missions, all he does is screw up! He's an hindrance, not a help! So Shego….screw you!" Shego reared a fist back, but something stopped it, she looked back to see Ron holding her arm in a vice grip. "Stoppable, let go! She deserves it!" Shego yelled at the boy and saw him shrink a little but not let go.

"But is she worth it Shego?" he spoke with little fear and a lot of sadness. "if you do this and she can't get back at you who will she take it out on?" Shego knew the answer but Ron answered for her. "me, please Shego…don't do this." Shego slowly lowered her fist and dropped Kim with a thud. She started walking out of the alley, she looked back at Ron and said 4 words he never thought he'd never think Shego would say.

"Please, be careful Stoppable."

With that the villainess ran out of sight, silence followed then a screech from the red haired harpy broke the peaceful scene. "RONALD! Get me out of here!" Ron turned to Kim, who was laying on the ground, her face was as red as her hair. "get me out. NOW!" Ron bent down pulled out her laser lipstick, he cut the ties and braced himself for the blows to start raining down, but again nothing came. "get back to your _girlfriend._" she said as though girlfriend left a bad taste in her mouth. She left the alley as well, leaving Ron to go back to Monique.

Monique was worried, beyond worried. Ron had been gone a long time, normally this wouldn't matter but he was with _her_. But then the door opened to reveal a slightly doubled over Ron, who was holding his stomach. He sat down across from her and put his head on the table. "Ron, what happened?" he explained the whole situation that just happened. Monique's reaction was varied. She was thankful that Shego was intervened and she was mad at Kim for pulling a stunt like that in public. Ron announced he was tired so they embarked to his house.

_In front of the Stoppable residence._

"Ron, are you absolutely sure you don't want me to stay here?" they had this discussion over and over again on the walk to Ron's house, but now the final decision had to be made.

"Monique, I'm sure. You just go home, if I need you I'll call." he smiled at her and hugged her. She broke the hug off and spoke.

"for god sakes' boy, call me Mo, Mon, heck even 'Nique. But callin' me by my full name is getting a little old." she put her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

Ron raised his hands in mock surrender "ok, ok. Mo. Anyway get goin' we still got school tomorrow." he shooed her off and went inside.

_The Possible residence: Kim's room._

Kim needed to take action, Ron has incurred her wrath, he told _her. _a plan was formulating in her mind. Quickly, she put on her mission gear, grabbed her strongest ropes, and her collapsible nightstick.

Ron Stoppable was going pay. Tonight.

A/N: .DUUUM. Cliffhanger! On another note, kim is psycho! This is turning out to be one helluva story. Next chapter is where the story really starts to take off. So in conclusion, I believe that to not read and review is to err.


	8. Chapter 8

NO MORE!

_**A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are italicized. **_

**Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.**

**Chapter 8**

Even though it was only 6 o'clock Ron was tired and decided to go to sleep. He was dreaming a sweet dream , when he felt a tug on his wrists. He tried to move his arms but to no avail. He opened his eyes and realized he was tied to his bed! He looked around his darkened room and saw a shadow, the shadow revealed itself and spoke.

"Hello Ronald, please don't move. You can't break those ropes." Kim. This was evil. But she was right he couldn't break the bonds, hell he couldn't even move. "Now Ronald, you've made me mad…more mad than I've ever been. You've now incurred my full wrath." she reached behind her and pulled out her collapsible nightstick, she fully extended it. His eyes widened, he felt the first blow before he saw her swing. It hit him directly across the stomach, it stung and knocked the wind out of him but he couldn't double over. He at least didn't scream. The next one hit his jaw, he heard and felt it dislocate. On that one he screamed, but he couldn't articulate the sounds. The nightstick hit his ribs, he felt at least 3 ribs break. Again he screamed, if one could call it that. The beating continued for another minute or so before the final blow hit his head, effectively knocking him out. Kim collapsed the nightstick and left the house, but she never noticed the figure outside Ron's window with a video camera.

Shego did not like this, she saw Kim enter Ron's room and tie him to the bed. He woke up and she explained the situation to him. Shego desperately wanted to jump in there and help him, but she needed the evidence. The first hit struck his stomach, it was an audible smack. He didn't scream, good, he wasn't giving in. the next hit struck his jaw. It either broke or dislocated, she couldn't tell, with a stomach churning crack. That made him scream, it was unarticulated, more like a wail. Kim cracked him across the ribs, that had to be a couple of broken ribs with the amount of force she swung with. The next hits, that lasted a little over a minute, hit him all over; from his legs to his wrists. The last blow knocked him out, well at least the screaming stopped. Kim left, not bothering to untie Ron. When the princess was out of sight she entered the boy's window. He looked terrible, his face was swollen, his breathing was labored and his wrists were bent out of shape. She approached the bed and flared up one finger, she cut the ties that bound him. She carefully picked up his already broken body. Shego decided to take the front door, he would probably get hurt if they went through the window and down the tree. When they got outside Shego pressed a button on her gauntlet and about 5 seconds later the hovercraft landed by them. Shego carefully deposited the boy in the backseat and collected her video camera. When she got in the hovercraft she looked back at Ron, she needed to get to the hospital. Quick. He could get even more Injured laying like that. Shego set the hovercraft to autopilot, if Shego was going to be seen in a public place the green skin and jumpsuit wouldn't work, this was the same for fooling one Dr. Anne Possible. She changed out of her work clothes into a pair of black jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top. She expertly applied the make-up that made her skin look a normal tone instead of the pale green she had normally.

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

Shego carried Ron into the hospital, almost immediately she was swarmed by nurses. They all knew Ron, apparently being a almost son to the hospital's top brain surgeon had it's advantages. A nurse detached herself from the contingent and picked up the phone.

_Possible Residence:_

Anne was sitting down with a glass of white wine. She didn't drink much but this situation with her daughter was stretching her nerves a little thin and a glass or three of wine always calmed her down. She was just starting to melt into the couch when the phone broke her out of her revelry. She reluctantly got up, seeing as how James was at work and the twins were working on a project in the basement. She picked up the phone.

"hello?" she asked slightly slurring her eord.

"Anne? It's Jo, listen a one Ron Stoppable came in with an apparent dislocated jaw, 3 cracked ribs, a broken wrist with a hairline fracture on the other, a severe concussion, and lacerations on his wrists and ankles."

This immediately sobered Anne up, she promised to be there soon and grabbed her keys. For a second she wondered if she should tell Kim, she decided against it and went to the hospital.

_MMH room 231:_

Anne entered the room, Ron was covered in bruises, he had his ribs wrapped up, his wrist in a splint, and his jaw bandaged. It was hard to believe this was the Ron Stoppable she knew. Then she noticed the woman by Ron's bed. This woman had long black hair, with similarly colored jeans, and a green tank top. She seemed vaguely familiar but Anne tossed the thought aside for now. Before Anne could approach the bed or even speak, the woman made her way over and pulled out a silver disk.

" I found him, I heard him yelling and screaming so I went to see. He was tied to his bed, I untied him and brought him here. He gave me this and told me to give it to Anne Possible." Anne took the disk, she knew she had to see what was on it. Now.

A/N: wow, this is the only chapter that has stayed relatively the same as it's handwritten counterpart….but that's not important. And the lord sayeth unto Joseph: "READ AND REVIEW!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 9**

Dr. Betty Director was not happy, she got word that Kim Possible's sidekick: Ron Stoppable was in the hospital with injuries that would put him out of commission for a while. Right now she was heading to Mr. Stoppable's hospital room, she wanted to assess his injuries herself. She entered his room, she expected to see Dr. Possible there but the civilian was unexpected. This civilian looked awfully familiar, then again when you run an worldwide police agency everyone looks familiar. She decided that the surgeon was the one to talk to first.

" Dr. Possible" the red head turned around. "would you please update me on Ronald's condition." Betty realized that Anne was holding a disk.

"Betty? W-why yes of course" she went over to the bed and got the chart then handed it to the cyclopean commander. "may I ask why you are here though?" Betty was studying the chart intently for about a minute until she looked up.

" Well Anne, when one of GJ's top agents get significantly injured I think I have a right to check on them…speaking of top agents, where is Kimberly? shouldn't she be here?" Kim's absence was odd considering Ronald was her boyfriend.

" well…Kimmie and Ronald had a little fight and decided to call it quits…." Anne hesitated. "we've decided to ban her from missions, they've really messed with her life." Anne was very nervous, apparently explaining to one of the most powerful women in the world that her top agent was banned made a person a tad nervous.

This was perfect, Kimberly was becoming more unstable in past months. Psych experts in Global Justice theorized that a break was imminent for the teen heroine, but no one knew the reason. But the Team Stoppable project was underway, all they needed was to find a suitable partner. "I agree completely Anne, Kimberly's performance has been slipping along with her attitude, it would be good for her to take a break." Anne sighed . "now may I ask who that is" Betty pointed at the woman who was listening a little to intently. "and what that disc you're holding is." she then gestured to the disc.

"this is the woman that found Ronald, and this is a disc that he wished me to have." Betty stared at the disc, it looked like a DVD, there must be something important on it.

"let us see what's on the disc, it may be important." Anne went over to the small TV in the room and inserted the disc in the DVD player, it immediately started playing.

The first thing was a shot of Ron's room, it was odd to say the least. Then Kim entered, this raised Betty's and Anne's eyebrows, she was in her mission gear and was carrying 4 lengths of rope. She went forward quietly and tied him to the bed posts, then he woke up. She started to talk, her voice was cold and angry it wasn't like her regular voice at all. She then pulled out a nightstick, at this point Anne spoke.

"Kimmie…no." she was in tears.

She started beating him until he was unconscious, this was all Betty needed. She pulled up her wrist comm and pressed the transmit button. "GJ command, this is Dr. Director. I need a squad to apprehend Kimberly Anne Possible, bring her to headquarters ad put her under maximum security. ASAP." Kim needed to be questioned, but Betty had no evidence that suggested this wasn't just a one time thing. The intel on Ron said he had been hanging around an African American girl named Monique Jenkins, maybe she would no something. "and get me the address for one Monique Jenkins, I need to visit her."

_Possible Residence:_

Kim was laying down, she was feeling a lot better since her vent session with Ron. She was thinking to go see him again to vent some more…her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing from downstairs. She just jumped up from her bed when agent Will Du entered her room.

"Kimberly Anne Possible you are under arrest under direct order from Dr. Director."

A/N: yeah I just brought GJ into it, what about it. Now this is seriously changing the original direction of the story…but I like it better. So remember, _Leggere e revisione._


	10. Chapter 10

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 10**

Monique was having a _really _good dream about a certain blond boy when she was pulled from sleep's embrace by the doorbell ringing. She sat up, her mom would get it. Then the sound of the exchanging of mumbles wafted to her ears, then an ear-splitting yell.

"MONIQUE!" that's not good. She got up and put on her purple robe. She slowly descended the stairs and saw a woman with short brown hair with a eye patch on one eye. She looked vaguely familiar…she's seen this woman with Kim!

"Are you Monique Jenkins?" Monique nodded. "and you're friends with Ron stoppable?" again she nodded and accompanied it with a personal thought.

"_maybe more if I play my cards right._"

The woman shifted on her feet. "I'm Dr. Betty Director with Global Justice, I would like you to come with me. I'm sorry to say something terrible has happened to Ronald." Monique blanched. "I have intelligence that suggests you and Ronald were hanging out yesterday, he might've told you something. Now go get dressed and we'll head to the hospital." Monique was still speechless, what did Kim do? How bad was Ron's condition? She rushed upstairs and threw on grey sweatpants and a black baggy shirt, she had no time for fashion now. She rushed downstairs, the woman was standing with the door opened. "all right Ms. Jenkins, we need to go." they exited the house and entered a jet black sedan, one you'd expect to see from a government agency. They both entered the backseat, she told the driver to go to the hospital. The Cyclops spoke " now Monique, I have to show you something, it might disturb you. She grabbed a portable DVD player and handed the player to Monique.

By the end Monique was crying and trembling. An act of brutality such as that could only produce those emotions. She wanted to kill Kim if GJ wasn't going to. Then Betty explained how Kim was in GJ custody and being questioned.

"now Monique, did Ronald tell you anything that might help a case against Kimberly?" Monique nodded.

" h-he told me *sob* that she beat him on an al-*sob* most regular basis….*sob* he has scars on his torso that show it…also yesterday she did it to him outside bueno nacho, but some woman named Shego stopped it." Monique was trying to stop crying but the sadness was overwhelming.

"Did you just say Shego?" Monique nodded. "good, that'll help. Now all we have to do is find her." Betty got a look of extreme concentration. Then her eye got wide "the woman that found him today, it was Shego! Driver, speed up, now!" the car sped up and in 30 seconds flat they were in the hospital parking lot.

Monique and Betty were running through the halls of the hospital they slid into Ron's room, Monique gasped when she saw him. The video didn't prepare her for this, he looked terrible. Monique immediately went to his bedside while Betty went to the woman standing by the far wall.

"Shego, the jig is up I know it's you." the woman developed a surprised expression then slumped.

" Gee Bets I thought you were getting' a little slow on the uptake for a while…so you gonna lock me up?"

" No Shego, Ms. Jenkins informed me you stopped Kimberly from hurting Ronald yesterday, we need your help. Now for your cooperation we will erase all crimes from your file, but besides your cooperation for your redemption we also need another thing, now if Kimberly goes to prison Ronald will need a partner…we've been thinking about this for some time in case Kimberly was…indisposed." Shego was in shock, this was a mix of good and bad. Good because this could be a fresh start and she could put the princess behind bars for a change. But bad because she would have to work with Global Justice.

"I'll do it." Betty opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Shego holding her hand up. " "but I want to be the one to personally throw Kimmie into her cell." Betty nodded.

" I think I can do that. So, shall we go talk to Kimberly?" Shego cracked her knuckles .

"oh yeah." they both were walking out when Monique spoke up in a defiant tone.

"I'm going too, I have some things to say to her"

With that the femme fatale left the hospital to go have a "talk" with Kim.

_Global Justice headquarters: "black box" interrogation room:_

Kim was miserable, she was in some godforsaken black room with little light and no visible entryway. Along with that she was still in her pj's with disheveled hair. But the topper, get this, was that she was imprisoned by Global Justice, the organization she regularly WORKED WITH! To say she was pissed was an understatement, why ever Betty did this…Ronald was going to pay, this was his fault, somehow, someway, it was. Then part of the wall opened revealing Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director, with all due respect…WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?" she was positively furious whatever reason this Cyclops had for locking her up…..well it better be good.

"Kimberly, we have you here because of the assault of Ronald Stoppable." Kim's eyes widened.

"What? I never did anything." one wall lit up with video footage, there she was beating Ron that very evening. "w-what h-how?" a voice spoke from behind her.

"that would be my doing princess." that voice…oh how that voice infuriated Kim. "you see Kimmie, if you would've been a tad more attentive you would've seen me outside his window with a camera." that-that smug tone….Kim wanted to beat the pulp out of her. "oh, and look out." Kim turned around just in time to see a fist connecting with her nose in a stomach churning snap.

A/N: alright, well that's another chapter, one that took me a while to write because I needed to decide how Shego would react to the offer but I like the way it is. So until next time _Leggere e revisione._


	11. Chapter 11

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 11**

Ok….that hurt, maybe decking Kim wasn't the best thing to do. But it felt damn good. The heroine looked up with a blood stained face. Her eyes were ablaze with fury. Then, she got a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

" you just fucked up Monique. You think they can put me on trial if I've been tortured?" now Betty smiled.

"you know Kimberly, we call this place a black box for a reason. There is absolutely no recording devices here, and who do you think the courts would believe, a girl who abused a boy on a regular basis or the people who protect the world?"

Kim was beat, undoubtedly so. She knew it, Shego knew it, Monique knew it, and Betty knew it. But Kim Possible knew that anything was possible for a possible, that includes making a deal.

"what do you want?" Kim said still holding some pride, but not much.

"well one, we want you to confess to everything you did to Ron." wait, why was Shego using Ron's first name? she hated him…right?

"and we want to know why." ooh, Monique was getting a tad cocky from that punch. Oh what fun.

"say Shego, what did they promise you? Freedom? Redemption? Ron?" that struck a nerve with both Shego and Monique. Shego was clenching her plasma engulfed fist, that caused a eerie glow In the dark room. And Monique...well Monique was either pissed or shocked. "c'mon Shego, I know you crush on Ron." Shego was blushing while still being mad, quite a feat. And Monique was trying not to squirm. "what Monique? Worried she might try to swoop in and steal your man?" Kim was about to say something else but was cut off by a powerful electric shock.

"enough games Kimberly." said Betty, retracting her taser darts. "now answer our questions." Kim sat up after falling out of her seat and nodded. "now, why did you do those things to Ron."

Kim, was trying to fight back tears, that shock hurt, the fact that she hit her face on the ground didn't help. "I-it's a great stress reliever y'know. A-and the fear..it's just so exhilarating, and his fear.." she shivered at the thought. "is the best, so pure and primal. Plus I know whatever I did he wouldn't leave…in short he's perfect for my stress relieving needs." Monique was appalled, the thought itself disgusted her. Betty was indifferent, she had seen many sociopaths in her time. Shego was shaking with rage.

"you heartless BITCH! People like you don't deserve to live!" everybody was taken back by Shego's passion. "you think just because you're a hero you can do this?"

Kim smirked and said in a cold voice. "I have this far, haven't I?" the next thing she knew a blast of plasma sent her rocketing into the wall. She was picked up with a strong green hand. "wh-what's the matter Kermit? Strike a nerve did I?" a knee connected with her kidneys. "c'mon…Shego…you think people…will accept you j-just…because you put me away? You're a freak! You'll never be accepted, or loved" Shego threw a punch, it connected with her cheek. Then Shego grabbed Kim's hair.

"I never liked red." she ignited the hair holding hand sending the auburn locks up in green flames, Kim was screaming at the flames burning her hair and some skin. Shego put out the flames when they reached the scalp. Then Shego dropped her. Kim was feeling her scalp and crying.

"now if you're done Shego, we must drop ms. Jenkins at the hospital. Then we will discuss the arrangements of our deal." Betty never flinched once during the ordeal. "and Kimberly." Kim looked up. "I haven't had my turn yet." Kim blanched at the thought. " and neither has Ronald."

A/N: I'm trying to decide what ron will do when presented with this opportunity. Overall I think this chapter kinda opened some possibilities…..and for those of you who care, this WILL NOT turn into a RonGo tale, there may be some romantic tension but no relationships. So until next time _Leggere e revisione!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 12**

Pain. That's what it was, plain and simple. There was no deeper philosophical meaning, it was just pain. That was all Ron Stoppable felt and all he ever seemed to feel…except when he was unconscious, then it was nothing which, contrary to popular belief, felt better than pain. Ron figured opening his eyes to see if he was still tied to his bed. Yeah, he remembered everything and somehow, someway, he probably deserved it. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he was in a hospital…again. And once again Monique was here but was sleeping in the chair beside the bed. Ron felt something different, he tried to yawn but he couldn't move his jaw. He raised his hands to feel them but was again brought another surprise his hands were in splints. His ribs were bandaged, he knew that feeling. The main question, who brought him here? He reached over and tapped Monique.

"5 more minute baby." Ron raised his eyebrow at that. Must be a good dream. He tapped her again. This time she stirred. "what is it Ron? RON!" she squealed and tackled him. He grunted in pain, which caused her to get off of him. "I'm sorry Ron, I-I didn't know if you'd wake up or not Kim gave you quite a beating last night." _that's an understatement…wait….how did she know? _Apparently Monique noticed his confusion and talked about it. "you see Ron, Shego was recording the whole thing." _what! And she didn't help me? Dude WTF? _"after the..well…beating she brought you here." _oh, never mind_. " from what I heard she got Mrs. Possible over here and showed her the tape." _fuck. _" then some lady called Dr. Director hear about you being injured and came over, then Mrs. Possible showed her the video." _previous fuck redacted and reinstated here_. "she had Kim arrested and put in Global Justice custody." _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. " they came and got me then Shego, Dr. Director and I went to have a chat with Kim." _I am screwed. _" I punched her and Shego…well Shego beat the crap out of her and burnt her hair down to the scalp" _screeeeeewwwwwwwed. _he pointed to his jaw and made an unwrapping motion "I-I guess, the doctors said when you're ready."

She got up and started unwrapping his bandages, it was amazing how much the swelling went down overnight. When she was done, she was shocked his jaw was completely fixed. " thanks Mo, that was annoying. I would hug you if my arms weren't all wrapped up." that's impossible. She started poking his ribs. "q-quit it Mo, I'm ticklish!" he was stifling giggles.

"doesn't that hurt Ron?" he shook his head. "you're supposed to have 3 broken ribs Ron."

He thought about it then it hit him. MMP.

_Yammanouchi __ninja school, Master Sensei's quarters:_

On a cold mountain top in the middle of Japan Master Sensei was digesting the news he just received from one of his former students in Global Justice just told him what Kim Possible had done to the Monkey Master. He had already called Yori to his quarters. She had a right to know. Then the door opened to reveal his top student in her ninja gear, sans the facemask.

She bowed then advanced to him, not sitting down but preferring to stand. "why is it that you called me hear sensei?"

He stroked his long beard, as he often did while nervous. " I have received some disturbing news about Stoppable-san." she leaned in an almost imperceptible amount. " our contact in Global Justice has told me that he was attacked last night." now she sat. "the assailant was none other than his love Possible-sama." Sensei thought he heard Yori mumble a curse. " apparently she has been attacking him for some time now."

"what do you wish me to do Sensei?" her voice was determined and dangerous.

"we wish you to go to Stoppable-san and protect him, right now he is not, how do the Americans say it? 100 percent." Yori nodded and proceeded to leave, if her orders involved protecting Stoppable-san then getting rid of Kim Possible was the surefire way to do it.

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

"I don't believe it." Anne Possible was astonished. Ronald, after one night, was all healed. Every broken bone was mended and all bruises were gone. He was even better than before he was beaten. No matter how many times she read the charts it still didn't make sense. Betty was standing by her also examining the charts, she was just as shocked.

"Anne, we have to take him into GJHQ this is near impossible." she nodded absent mindedly. " he also will see Kim." again she nodded. "okay Anne, I'll contact you soon." with that Betty went to collect Ron.

_GJHQ, "black box" interrogation room:_

Truth be told, Kim liked her cell better than the black box. This room scared her, anything could happen and nobody would no. that scared her to death. She was becoming paranoid, Betty already had her turn. That alone made Kim envy death, nothing was broken but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She hasn't spoken since. Then the door opened, the one person she had wanted to see, the one person that caused her this pain. Ron Stoppable came to visit.

A/N: what will Ron do…or more interesting what will Kim do…..or even more interesting-er what will Yori do? This is going to be a bumpy ride. Until next time _Leggere e revisione! _(BTW that means read and review.)


	13. Chapter 13

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 13**

Kim was half tempted to tackle him right then and there. But if this was to work she couldn't fight like the crime fighter she was, no, she would have to fight….like a girl. She put on her best sweet face she could, but the orange jumpsuit really didn't help things. Kim was going to use Ron's weakness: her eyes. She put as much sadness as she could muster.

She looked so sad, so so sad. It cut him deep. Ron felt terrible for this, he knew he couldn't hurt her like Betty wanted. He just couldn't do it, she looked terrible enough. Her long luxurious red hair he loved was nothing but stubble, her beautiful face had bruises on it. But the eyes were still perfect, those eyes…he loved them. Those emerald orbs seemed to hold mountains of emotion, to him they were her best asset. He was still looking her over when she spoke.

"R-ron? Is that really you?" she had to try to put as much pathetic-ness in her voice as possible. But at least it seemed to be working, he looked sorry…good, he was going to be even more sorry in a minute. He started walking towards her.

She looked so frail, like a porcelain figure encased in glass. He put his hand out to her, she took it. He slowly pulled her up. She even felt frailer, he was going to talk to Betty about her living conditions. When she was standing up straight she latched onto him and made it seem as though she would never let go. The embrace was familiar, it was warm, it almost seemed to make up for all past transgressions. She then leaned back.

This was the lynchpin for the whole plan, if this didn't work then the plan was done for. Kim leaned in closely and kissed him. She absolutely hated kissing him but right now it had to be done, if she was to exact her revenge. He kissed her back, this is what she needed. She broke the kiss.

Something was wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. That sadistic grin on her face told Ron everything he needed to know, he'd been duped. The next clue was the knee that connected with his groin. Ron collapsed to his knees.

Now the fun starts, Kim pulled her leg back. This kick was going to break some ribs. She swung her leg but connected with something hard, it felt like her foot broke. Kim howled in pain.

"you fucker! Metal plating? You-you-aarrgghh!" Ron was just hanging his head in shame, Betty was right….again. Then the door opened and Betty walked in with a cocky grin on her face.

"now Kimberly, you didn't think we wouldn't send Ronald in here with no protection did you? And I thought we talked about this already, do we need to have another…discussion?" at this Kim shook her head violently, she remembered the last discussion she had with Betty. "well then, Ronald, we have things to do…oh and Kimberly?" Kim looked up from her hurt foot. "you have another visitor."

As Ron left he thought he saw a shadow move, but he just shook it off as an illusion from the pain. He entered the main hall and was immediately hug tackled by Monique.

"are you ok? What did the EPG do to you?" Monique-isms still escape him. "oh, right. Evil Psychopathic Girl." she explained.

"well lets just say I need to wear a cup next time." that's one of the many things Monique loved about him, no matter what he could always crack a joke…..wait, did she say love?

_The "Black Box":_

Kim was waiting for one of the panels on the walls to open, but was instead greeted with a kick to her back. She stumbled a few feet and turned around.

"hello Possible-bakka." Yori. What did she want?

"what are you doing here Yori?" she stepped forward, brandishing a katana. Kim was scared, she wasn't supposed to die by a ninja.

"you did not think Yammanouchi would not hear about the chosen one being attacked?" fuck, she never thought about the fact that Ron was a spiritual icon to some parts of Japan. "but Director-san has convinced me to let the American justice system to, how do you say, take care of you." Kim visibly relaxed. "but that does not mean I wont hurt you."

_Main Hall:_

Even through the sound proof walls of the black box, screams could be heard throughout the halls of Global Justice HQ. the screams didn't escape the ears of a certain African American girl. "sounds like that ninja girl is having fun." she commented. Ron turned toward her.

"what ninja chick? Did she have short black hair and brown eyes?" Monique nodded. "oh no. no. no. no. no." Monique was thoroughly confused. "she's gonna kill Kim."

"Ron! Calm down! Who is this girl?" Ron sighed.

"Mo' sit down, I have a story to tell you."

A/N: I know last chapter there were a few spelling errors, it's because it was late and was watching district 9...don't judge me. So this chapter I think established what Kim will do to get back at Ron. Tell me what you think about yori's role and where it should go. So until next time _Leggere e revisione! _


	14. Chapter 14

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 14**

Monique was stunned, Mystical monkey power? Magic swords? Ninja school? It just didn't make sense. But it had to be true, she had seen the ninja. And Ron wouldn't lie about something like that. It would take a while to digest, so she just nodded.

"Mo' I have a question" Ron had been gaining courage to ask something all day, and now seemed appropriate. She nodded absent mindedly. " do you…I d'know go out to eat sometime?" there, done. Now to wait for the answer.

Did he just ask that? _of course he did! Answer yes fool! _"I-I'd love to Ron. When and where?" his smile grew to that of epic proportions.

"well tomorrow is Saturday, so how about then. don't worry about where, you'll see." _please not bueno nacho_. "just be at my place at seven, ok?" she nodded, how long had he been planning this? "well Mo' I got to go and get ready." with that he started walking with that snobby agent du. Monique was watching him walk away when a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Shego.

"listen here _'nique,_ you better not hurt him. Because If you do you'll have a fate worse than Kimmie's." she emphasized that with lighting one hand.

" so are you crushing on him?" Monique had to know, competition wouldn't help her.

Shego doused her hands, did she? Or was it seeing a little of herself in him? "I-I guess a little. I mean he's not all that good looking, but he's nice and at least respects women. Plus I know he could take over the world so that's a possibility." zorpox was when Shego thought of Ron as a possible evil partner with benefits. She preferred the commanding type, that's why Drakken was never an option. "you better get going, you might have to find something to wear." with that Monique had an idea.

" hey Shego, why don't you come shopping with me? I need another opinion and since Kim is here…" she left the sentence open ended.

" sure Monique, sounds…fun."

_Meanwhile in the GJ hangar:_

"Dr. Director, we need to talk about Kim." this had to be done now.

"Ronald, I assure you she cannot get out." no duh.

"no it's about the condition she's living, I know she doesn't deserve much but torture seems to be a little much….and Yori won't go lightly on her either." Betty shook her head.

"Ronald, we did not resort to physical torture. Mental torture works just as well, and it doesn't leave any visible scars." she had a triumphant smirk. It truly was a more effective way of torture, and Kimberly would be more resilient to physical torture. She seemed to have no defense against mental attacks though.

"what do you mean mental torture?"

_The "black box":_

Both Kim and Yori sat on the cold, hard floor, in an extremely lifeless manner. Not even a breath seemed to be happening between the two. Obviously the action was not here but rather in the mind of the former heroine.

Kim was tiring, this opponent was turning out to be quite the match for the ex-phenom. The opponent saw this and spoke.

"come on Kim, I thought we were tougher than this." she brushed an auburn lock out of her face. The mission garb was clean and not even torn from the fight. While Kim's orange jumpsuit was in tatters, cuts were littered across her once pristine face.

"I am! Y-you're just lucky." she was gasping for air, this alternate Kim was tough. "w-who are you anyway?" as far as she was concerned, she was the real Kim and this…thing was just an illusion of Yori's creation. Speaking of the ninja, where was she. Then almost as if on cue, Yori appeared.

"Kim-bakka, I figured you would know. This is you, your good side." impossible, she was good.

"yeah genius, oh and by the way, you are not good. You've done very bad things…I can read your, or rather our, thoughts. No big." creepy. "it is."

"so what Yori? You're going to let her take control or something?" this was ridiculous.

"no, I intend to let her remain in your consciousness and comment on your actions. As far as I can understand it will be torture for you to be criticized and doubted by yourself." that did sound like torture. "and you will have to live with it forever."

The alternate Kim smiled. "this is going to be fun."

A/N: oh what fun it is to mess with Kim. I would like to thank codecrash for his idea for the good kim clone. Obviously I tweaked it more of a jiminy cricket role but still the same general idea. So as always _Leggere e revisione! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 15**

Shego and Monique were in club banana, even Shego liked it, who knew? Monique was in the dressing room trying on…well a dress. Shego was looking over her nails, the paint was chipped, damn it. She was lamenting her paint chipped nails when Monique walked out, she was wearing a deep purple spaghetti strap dress that came down right above her knee, kinda like a LBD but purple.

"what do you think Shego?" she turned around in the dress to give the full 360.

"I think Stoppable's jaw will drop when he sees it…but it would look better green." Monique put her hands on her hips.

"girl, you think everything looks better green!" she huffed.

"well everything does!" the villainess matched the fashionista's pose.

"whatever." she sighed. "we might as well find some shoes for the dress."

"fuck me pumps or flats?" Monique shrugged.

"I don't know, whatever looks best I guess." Monique changed back into her street clothes and her and Shego paid for the dress and left, neither noticed the pair of blue eyes watching them.

Tara was watching from behind a clothes rack. Monique was going on a date with Ron? Why did it seem like everyone realized Ron was dateable after her but got to date him before her? It made no sense, Ron should be hers, and no one else's. everybody had heard how Ron and Kim had broken up, after the punch in school everyone knew a breakup was imminent. Now that Kim was out of the way Ron was supposed to be hers! But she was too late…again. but maybe, just maybe she could make him jealous, see what he was missing. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed an old friend of hers.

"what to make, what to make? I wish Rufus was here, he'd know what to make for Monique." he was lamenting this dinner, he had way to many recipes for his own good. Fried chicken? Too racist. Five alarm chili? Too spicy. Chicken cordon bleu? too French. There it was! The right recipe, it was simple and delicious, homemade pizza with breadsticks made from scratch. Not too fancy and not too simple. He was writing the list of ingredients he would need when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Stoppable residence." the voice that came back was a little like his but had a noticeable lisp.

"now come on there Ron-o, why so formal?" Chris Eads had been a friend of Ron's since they formally met at a zombie mayhem tournament then started hanging out at school. Chris was about the same height as Ron, he had brown hair, with similarly colored eyes. One would describe him as lanky, he had little fat and just a tad more muscle. He also had scars around his mouth and nose but Ron didn't know why.

"what's up Chris? don't tell me you want me to stomp you at zm again do you?" both boys chuckled.

"naw man, I got myself a girlie friend buddy!" no way, he's way too socially awkward.

"Justine? Dude she only went on that date with you to hear about your theories."

"no dude, this time the big bang has absolutely nothing to do with it…..although chaos theory might…" he trailed off mumbling something about random fluctuations or something.

"CHRIS! Who is it? I gotta know!" this still seemed impossible.

"right, right. It's Tara King!" he's finally lost it.

"no way dude, why would she do that?" fuck, poor choice of words.

"fuck if I know! I just know she called me up and asked me to go out with her…like permanently. Well anyways dude I gotta go, I'm writing an awesome fic that is freaking tearing up the site." with that Ron got the dial tone. Chris? Tara? Still makes no sense, he had to ask Tara why. Or maybe even Monique.

No,no,no. not them, anybody than them! _suck it up Kim, you have to do it sometime._ Kimminy was starting to get on her nerves. This whole conscious thing was terrible, but what was even more terrible was the fact that the two people she didn't want to see were sitting across from her.

"Kimmie-cub, how are you?" her mom and dad. They must be so ashamed. _they have every right to be._ "h-hi mom, dad. I've been fine..well aside from the whole prison and haircut thing." she was not going to spill how she really became near bald, nobody really needed to know. So she told them it was regulation for the prison.

"Kimmie, we, your father and I, have came up with a decision. We're not going to hire a lawyer." what? _what?_

"why mom?" both parents slouched.

"Betty has shown the evidence against you and to say that it's overwhelming is an understatement, you will be found guilty….and quite frankly, we don't want to waste the money." her father shrank back after the explanation. That's stupid! She's their daughter! They're supposed to have her best interests in mind. _makes sense to me_. Shut up.

"Kimmie, we just cant do this." she looked away. "and we have to go. Our time's up." both parents got up and hugged their daughter. Then left. Kim was dragged back to her cold, gray, dreary cell. She was thrown in it. She picked herself up and laid down on the bed. She started to doze off when without warning the wall exploded inwards. The dust clouded her vision, she could make out three figures. One of them came closer, the blue skin was a dead giveaway.

"hello Kimberly Anne, I have a proposition for you."

A/N: yay! Fun fun fun. Oh and yes I put myself in the fic, couldn't resist. Anyway the drakken idea came to me in my English class today and it seemed to be a good idea. Tell me what you think! _Leggere e revisione! _


	16. Chapter 16

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 16**

Drakken was flanked by two synthrodrones, in Kim's current physical state he ACTUALLY looked scary. _just say no, this is not going to be good_. "depends, what is it?" Kim was trying to act tough.

"well Kimberly, as you are well aware my former sidekick Shego is now a reformed hero." Kim gritted her teeth and Kimminy was screaming for her to say no. "I also heard you were in prison due to your sidekick." now Kim clenched her fists. Get to the point already! "and I figured since we both want revenge on our sidekicks, we might be able to form a beneficial relationship." well this was true, with drakken's reach and inventions it would be easier to get back at Ron. _no! you should wait for redemption, not go for revenge._ shut up. _when you plot revenge, remember to dig two graves._ yeah, one for Ron and one for Shego.

She stood up from her bed and walked to stand in front of him. "deal."

_The next day, Stoppable residence:_

Ron was nervous, Monique was going to be there any minute. I mean sure the food was ready but he wasn't. he was rummaging through his closet, he just couldn't find anything nice to wear…there it was! The blue button up Monique bought for him, it was perfect! And the black slacks too. In a matter of minutes he was dressed, and not a moment to soon seeing as how the doorbell rang. He straightened his shirt and proceeded downstairs to the front door.

He opened the door and his jaw nearly dropped, there stood Monique wearing a little purple dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She looked stunning, and nothing less. He picked his jaw off the floor and found his voice.

"M-Monique….you look….beautiful." he gestured the now blushing Monique to enter.

"thanks Ron, you look good to, so what's for dinner?"

Ron put on his serious face. "well m'lady I have whipped up a delicious meal of spaghetti with meatballs and homemade breadsticks."

"sounds good kind sir." she giggled.

"then maybe a movie of your choice." off the top of his head. Go Stoppable!

"I'll hold you to that." she winked at him. Ron, never being comfortable around flirtatious girls, gulped.

"s-so let's go eat!" they sat down and ate, Monique was loving the food. But the dinner was lacking conversation, so Monique decided to ask a risky question.

"Ron, can I ask a question?" he nodded while slurping a long noodle. "how did this thing with Kim start?" he started violently choking , it stopped, then he sighed and slouched into his chair.

"well it all started…

_2 years ago, the Swiss alps:_

"Kim, why are we here again?" he was cold and his memory was as frozen as his toes.

"for the last time Ron, Dementor has stolen the mind control chips. y'know, the same ones Drakken stole?" Ron nodded.

"yeah, okay….so what do you say we get on with it."

They both infiltrated the base as usual, through the man-sized HVAC system. They were crawling through when they came across the main chamber with the voice of a short German coming from it.

" With this plan, I will finally TAKE OVER THE WORLD and be rid of KIM POSSIBLE!" he was always yelling at random intervals, it made no sense whatsoever.

"alright Ron, Showtime." she dropped through the grate and stood heroically. "stop right there Dementor and hand over the chips!"

"KIM POSSIBLE!" he started running to his control panel.

"Ron! Distract the henchman, I'll get Dementor." she dashed off after the madman. Ron looked around, there were maybe two henchmen…and they were drinking coffee. Mission Accomplished! He looked back to Kim.

Kim was catching up to him, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "I got you Dementor." she didn't see the hand whip and hit her in the head. Something was different, she knew this feeling, the fist didn't hit her but the mind control chip did. She was basically a backseat driver in her own mind.

"Ha! Kim Possible is NOW UNDER MY CONTROL!" he released Kim's grip on his arm. "now, destroy YOUR SIDEKICK!" she turned towards Ron and leapt at him. In a split second she had him pinned.

"Kim! This isn't you! Stop!" the blows were raining down on his face and chest, he could feel the could be bruises.

Kim didn't like doing this, but she couldn't stop. There was something about his eyes….they held fear and pain, it made her feel alive. It left her mind in an almost euphoric state. Now she didn't want to stop.

Ron saw his ticket to stop the madness, the Kimmunicator. It had a directional EMP that could destroy the chip. After a minute of dodging around Kim's blow he grabbed hold of it and pressed the button. Kim froze, she was staring blankly at the wall.

_The present:_

"then the mission went on as normal, the next day the regular beatings started." Monique was stunned, a villain started all this? What the hell?

"Now I have a question Mo." she felt obliged to answer so gave him the go ahead.

" what do you know about Chris and Tara dating?"

"What are you talking about? Why would Tara date Chris?" Ron shrugged.

"got me, he just called me and told me she asked him out." Monique was stumped. She was about to answer when a gas canister crashed through the living room window. Spreading gas all over. The smoke quickly subsided, nothing seemed abnormal except now she thought Ron was the hottest man in the world.

A/N: woo buddy, so a little backstory and a cliffy…so what's gonna happen? No seriously, I'm stumped. And on a personal note, codecrash please contact me, through PM or email, I don't care.


	17. Chapter 17

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 17**

_A few hours earlier:_

"Ok Kimberly, what's your plan?" Drakken was getting impatient, this girl hadn't spoken of a plan since their escape. He was currently pacing in a lair outside Middleton.

" well Drakken." she had every right to be snarky, she hadn't had a moment of peace since she got here. " I intend to get my revenge on Ron first, and that will lead to your revenge on Shego." Drakken shrank back and shook his head in an affirmative manner.

"then what are we going to do to get back at your sidekick?" she got a smile that would make Hannibal Lector's blood run cold.

"right now he has only one person for emotional support, we have to make sure they won't ever trust each other again and I have the perfect idea" she went to the huge computer in the room and typed in something, a bottle of bright pink liquid came up.

"pheromones?" the blue skinned scientist was puzzled.

"yes, you see Ronald is a perfect gentlemen and he is Jewish…so let's say he had 'relations' with a girl before he was married. He would barely be able to look at himself, let alone her." absolutely devious. Kim deemed this was perfect. _no! Ronnie will be devastated!_ that's the point.

"brilliant! I'll have it made in an hour or two then we'll move out." he rushed off to his laboratory to get started _I won't let you do this!_ yeah? What're you going to do? Kimminy's voice faltered now_ I-I don't know….I'll think of something._

_1 hour later:_

"I've got it!" the cerulean madman ran into the main room with what looked like a smoke grenade. "you see, I've modified it for atmospheric dispersion. It will be easier to get them!" Kim nodded, they both made there way to the hangar and into one of the hovercrafts. About an hour later they were standing outside the Stoppable home.

"he's inside and so is _she_." she started getting mad at the thought. "give me the can." she was speaking through clenched teeth. "alright put your gasmasks on." they both did so. "3,2,1 say goodbye to your dignity." she threw the can through the window. Violent coughing was heard then nothing for a couple of seconds, and finally someone spoke.

_Inside:_

"Ronnie….let's sit down on the couch." Ron was in a daze so he blindly followed. Followed being the key word, he just loved to see her walk. They both got to the couch, and almost immediately Monique was on him, literally, and kissing him like mad. He knew he should stop but he just didn't want to. Pretty soon, somehow, his shirt was off.

"Ron….I want you ." those words in his ear did it. In a few minutes clothes were stranded around the living room.

_Outside:_

"it sounds like they're having fun." Drakken commented. And judging by the moans and screams coming from inside he was right.

"all the better, Ron will hate himself for enjoying it." Kim was happy, the plan was going off seamlessly and Kimminy was screaming in defiance. _no! Ron stop! Y-you're supposed to be mine!_ then without warning. "Ron stop!" Kim quickly put her hands over her mouth. where the hell did that come from? The sounds have stopped…oh no. then they started again. Then, about a minute later, the two teens in the house screamed each others name. there, the plan was done…for now. Both villains left to go back to the hovercraft.

_Inside:_

That. Was. Amazing. Ron was in pure heaven. He still felt as though his body would explode, even though it just did. Soon they were both asleep, still sans clothes, and Ron would not recognize what he had done until later.

_The morning after:_

Monique felt really good for some reason, she didn't remember falling asleep but she did. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized something was wrong. She looked down. She was naked! She started to freak out, then a movement from her left side jerked her out of it. She turned and saw Ron laying beside her…free of any decency. "Ron!"

Ron was having a wonderful dream about a certain African American girl when a loud yelling of his name stirred him. He shot up and saw Monique with her dress covering her decency, he looked down and saw that he was naked. That wasn't no dream!

A/N: ok, first things first. I can't write lemons so that's why there is a lack if description. Next thing, Kimminy broke free, maybe for only a second but she did it! Now what will Ron and Monique do? They just fucked up, quite literally. How will they both react? How will Kim and drakken get back at Shego? Put your guesses up! Until next time, _Leggere e revisione! _

p.s. codecrash, turn on private messaging! I cant message you back!


	18. Chapter 18

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 18**

"what did you do Ron?" Ron shrank back. He honestly didn't do anything, he barely remembered the night. "you drugged the food!" what? No! he felt bad enough already.

"n-no, never…..I swear." his voice was soft. He felt like the lowest person in the world.

Her posture lessened in aggressiveness. "I hope your right. I remember everything…but I just remember feeling overcome with…." she trailed off.

"lust… I remember too. And it wasn't my food."

"hey listen Ron, can you put your pants on?" he looked down and realized he was still sans clothes. He put his pants on as quickly as possible. He then felt around his pocket and pulled out his ronnunicator. He thumbed the call button.

"maybe Wade will pick something up." Wade appeared on the screen.

"Ron! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all night!" Ron tried to speak but Wade cut him off. "listen, Kim's escaped! Drakken helped her!" Ron and Monique were stunned but only Monique started connecting the dots.

"Wade can you scan for any abnormalities in us or the air?" Ron was surprised he knew the word abnormalities, but more important things were happening.

"Ron, there seems to be an increased pheromone level in your body and the air." Ron remembered the crash vaguely from the night before, he went over to the window and picked up what appeared to be a smoke grenade and told Wade to scan it. "yep, same pheromones. Wait a minute…there are some fingerprints." he typed furiously. "no way….it's Kim's."

Silence. How could she do this? That girl already ruined his life and now she was trying to ruin hers. Monique walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately pulled away. "Ron.." he turned, his eyes…they were cold and unfeeling.

"Monique…you should go, I have to sort this out." she nodded and went in for a hug but was denied as Ron moved away. She felt rejected, she knew Ron was dealing with some bad stuff but she was still mad at him for not comforting her. She was aboutto cry so decided to leave, she picked up her shoes and left.

Ron didn't want to do that but he just felt like he was scum and that Monique hated him for what he did. "Wade…. Please get Shego over here."

"Ron, she's already outside." Ron looked up to see Shego enter the door.

"okay nedlinger, what's up?" she seemed a tad more snaky than regular.

"Shego….Drakken broke Kim out of jail." It was Ron who told her, Wade didn't deserve a verbal smack down from the villainess.

"WHAT!" her plasma was at full fury.

"a-and she kinda came here and…..ruined mine and Monique date." the plasma somehow got more intense.

"she attacked you! I'll kill her!" she started looking around with feral eyes as if Kim was going to jump from the shadows.

"no, she didn't attack us….her and Drakken used some sort of pheromone gas on us. Things happened. Monique didn't seem so happy this morning." it took a moment but Shego caught the meaning. That bitch probably just ruined another chance for happiness for the boy. She was going to pay as was Drakken.

"Nerdlinger, get us a ride to Drakken's base outside of Middleton." she was using a commanding voice and holding a very strict pose.

"I'll do better, go outside. I made you two something." Wade looked awfully proud of himself.

The duo walked outside and saw a red muscle car with two blue racing stripes down the center. "it's an 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. Betty had me make it for your18th birthday, but seeing the circumstances. Happy early birthday. Oh and it has some of my own upgrades." that was very promising, if wade added something to this behemoth it was unstoppable, which is coincidently what the car had painted above the back tires. "and your special backpack is in the back Ron." woah. Serious. Though it may come in handy. Shego didn't pay attention and just got into the drivers side. Ron just shrugged it off and got in.

Within minutes they were absolutely blasting down the highway when a song came over the radio and Shego turned it up.

_Oh no! the fight's out_

Shego was getting in her battle zone as she liked to call it.

_I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out_

Kim was going to pay, this they were both sure of.

_Get the fuck back, guard ya grill_

She better be ready.

_There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still_

The car weaved between two SUV's barely missing both.

_I've been drankin' and bustin' twoAnd i been thankin' of bustin' youUpside ya motherfuckin' forehead_

Truth is Shego was drinking earlier and thinking of ways to hurt Kimmie…none were pretty.

_And if your friends jump in, "ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo' dead_

And anybody that got in her way wouldn't be in any better shape.

_Causin' confusion, disturbin tha peace_

Red and blue lights were flashing in the rear view, Shego was not going to stop for the cops. Next thing she knew Ron pressed a button on the dash, causing three huge rockets to come out of the trunk and the steering wheel was replaced with a flying yoke. Shego wasn't expecting this but she was a good flier too. She grabbed the yoke and pulled backwards. Wings then came out from under the car and propelled them into the skies.

Within 30 minutes they were outside the base. Shego just stepped forward when they got to the door and blew it off it's hinges. "no stealth, we're going in loud." Ron nodded and pushed a button on his backpack's strap.

Metal seemed to come out of the back pack, engulfing the boy in a segmented manner. The metal was as black as night and no light seemed to escape it. The helmet was the last thing to be added. It seemed to engulf hi head until only his face was visible.

"let's do this." a blood red visor then dropped over his face.

A/N: wow….um well that was interesting? As for the armor think of the dead space 2 armor but the visor, think about the emil's visor in halo reach (sans the skull) but bloodred. More explanation for the suit will come. The song was "move bitch" by ludicrous. Until next time _Leggere e revisione! _


	19. Chapter 19

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 19**

Shego stood in amazement, this armor was awesome! "w-what is that?"

Ron's voice came back metallic and muffled. "we call it the suicide armor. But we don't have time for this, lets go." he started walking forward. Shego noticed a red vertical bar in the middle of Ron's back, going right over where his spine should be. She would ask about the 'suicide' title later.

As they were walking through the halls there was a lack of henchmen, more specifically there were no henchmen! Shego thought there must be a trap somewhere. Drakken wasn't that smart but Kimmie….well she did seem to always win. Ron must've noticed this too because his stance became more tense.

Then they came upon the main chamber. The first thing that they noticed was there was A LOT of synthrodrones in a giant formation ala roman legionnaires and at the head of them stood Kim Possible clad in her battle suit.

"The suicide suit Ron? You lose already." she looked at Shego. " and Shego…you're a tad out classed, don't you think?" Shego tried to light up…..but couldn't. her fire just wouldn't come.

Drakken's face appeared on the screen on the side of the room. "hello Shego and…your name escapes me. No doubt you've realized that your plasma powers don't work. I've installed a energy dampener similar to the one Global Justice uses except wel bigger! Now, meet your doom! Synthrodrones attack!"

All the synthrodrones started rushing forward. Shego started forward but Ron stopped her. She looked up as him as his right hand seemingly transformed into a 3 and a half foot blade. He started running forward.

This was it, it was either do or die. Because of this armor it was most likely die. You see the suicide armor runs off the bodies natural electrical pulses and energy so when the armor used all of the energy it left the body a lifeless husk. Ron's mystical monkey power could let him last longer than a normal person but he still probably wouldn't live.

He made contact with the first wave of 15 synthrodrones, they were quickly dissolved by two horizontal strike the next wave of about 20 or so were brought down by shoulder mounted energy cannons, similar to the centurion project's. he felt his energy drain with that barrage. There were probably about 30 synthrodrones left and Shego still needed to get in this fight, he concentrated hard and found what he wanted. He spread his arms out wide and a bright blue pulse came from his body in a loud whine. The whole room went dark except for the glow of both battle suits. The darkness was cut short by a blinding green light. Ron smiled he knew the EMP would knock out the dampeners. A column of green fire consumed the all of the synthrodrones in front of him. Kim's glowing outline pressed a button on her suit.

A loud rumbling sound permeated the room. The floor opened up revealing a 15 foot robot wielding twin Gatling guns. They started spinning up. Ron concentrated, as soon as they opened fire a red shield engulfed him. The bullets kept coming and a cloud of smoke was surrounding him. His energy was severely depleting. He sank to his knees once the guns stopped spinning to cool down. The shield dissipated. Ron looked up to see both the robot and Kim walking towards him. Now was the time for the failsafe.

"Shego blast me!" the yell came to her ears. She hesitated. "now god damnit!" she charged up the biggest blast she could and hurled it at the boy.

Ron felt the new energy coursing through his suit he stood up and brought his hands to bear. Two red glowing circles appeared on his palms. He concentrated all the energy into his hands. He unleashed the blast.

Kim saw the blast coming right when his hands unleashed it. But the robot did not. She dived out of the way but the robot was dissolved to a pile of smoking slag and the radiating heat from the column of energy short circuited and burnt away most of Kim's suit and leaving at least 2nd degree burns on her left side. The pain was near unbearable but she had to get out she looked over and thankfully the escape pod was still there she limped over got in and fired it. She had failed and she was angry. Someone had to pay.

Shego saw Kim escape but she also saw Ron collapse in a slump. She needed to look after her teammate first. She rushed over and saw the armor start to recede back into the pack. She sat him up, he looked terrible. He was pale, his eyes were sunken and his cheeks were gaunt. His eyes opened.

"t-tell Monique….I'm sorry." then he went limp in her arms.

A/N: dum-dum-ddduuuummmm! Hooray for cliffhangers! This chapter was fun to write! I thought the armor idea seemed to pan out well. so as always tell me what you think! _Leggere e revisione! _


	20. Chapter 20

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 20**

Shego held Ron's body, she needed to get a med-vac, and soon. Her trembling hands reached for his cargo pocket. She felt the plastic of the ronnunicator. She pushed the call button even before she had it out. Wades face graced the screen.

"hey Shego." his voice was somber. How the hell did he know she was going to answer? She filed it away for later.

"wade! We need a med-vac! Ron…he's he's dead I think." her voice was shaking with sadness and rage.

He hung his head. "the team is coming in now….and he probably is." just then a med team entered the room. They all looked around until they saw them. They rushed over and strapped him onto the gurney one of them was carrying.

"we need to set up some charges on the ceiling. It'll be quicker." the one Shego guessed to be the head medic pointed at the ceiling. Shego raised a hand and blasted a huge hole in the ceiling. One of the medics thanked her but she ignored it. Not a moment later a harness dropped from the hole. The med team quickly hooked the gurney up to the harness and signaled the chopper to raise him up. The chopper did so and flew off.

Shego absent mindedly walked out of the lair and entered the car. Her mind was on Ron and his condition. She entered the car and thumbed the call button on the dash. Wade again appeared.

"Shego."

"no wade, now tell me what the hell happened to Ron!" he flinched.

"okay….the armor he was wearing-" Shego cut him off.

"the suicide armor."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "yeah well the armor is powered by feeding off the bodies natural energies…in time it completely drains the body."

"and you let him use it! How could you even make that!" she was furious.

"I didn't design it! Zorpox did! Ron brought it home after that mission…he told me what it did. I tried to figure a way to power it better but Kim banned me from improving or making a battle suit for him….he only used it once before. He almost died but pulled through. He told me if it ever came to battling a huge threat, I had to send the armor with him…..no matter the risk." Kim. She seemed to be killing Ron without even touching him. And this time she may have succeeded. "Shego I'm sorry. I'll remote pilot you to the hospital." the car lifted into the skies and headed towards the hospital.

_Ron's mind_

Ron was in a white void, it lacked direction and color. He looked around once more. Nothing. He sat down and assumed the lotus position sensei once taught him. He cleared his mind and controlled his breathing. He opened his eyes to see sensei standing before him.

"Stoppable-san. I sense that you are in peril." the old man was exactly as Ron remembered him. His long red and gold robes seemed perfect and his fu man chu that never seemed to be messed up.

"Sensei…I used the suicide armor." the old man showed no emotion or response.

"that was very foolish. What enemy did you face?" Ron's head slumped.

"it was Kim sensei. She set a trap, we fell for it." he slumped some more.

"who is the we you speak of young one?"

"Shego and I. she gained her freedom by helping me."

"quite interesting. She is a powerful ally. Now about Kim-san. She is tainted with evil. But do not fret, there is still some pureness in her soul. You must seek out this untainted part next time you meet."

Ron tilted his head. "I don't know if I want to go back. My life sucks, nothing seems to go my way and everybody seems to be after me…..I'm done." sensei smiled.

"Stoppable-san, what about Shego-san and Monique-san? They seem to like you well enough." Ron shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure Shego is pretty mad at me and as for Monique….we had a bit of a…..falling out." now it was sensei's turn to shake his head.

"Shego-san maybe upset but give her time, all wounds must and will heal. As for Monique-san, matters of the heart are not to be taken lightly, but give her time. You also need to heal. Kim-san also needs you, you made a promise to protect her, to 'have her back' as you put it. And now is the time when she most needs you." Ron nods thoughtfully. _he's right! Kim, Shego, and Monique need me! _he stood up.

"can you send me back?" he shook his head.

"no Stoppable-san, you must wait until you are completely healed. You will survive, but not without consequences." with that sensei disappeared, leaving Ron to contemplate the cryptic saying.

_Drakken's west coast lair:_

Kim walked into the main room, her escape pod crashed in the hangar rather ungracefully. When she entered she saw Drakken pacing back and forth. He stops when he hears the door close and looks at Kim.

"YOU FAILED! HOW DID YOU FAIL? THEY WERE OUTNUMBERED! YOU-YOU…IMBECILE!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Kim did not take the insult too well as she immediately lunged at Drakken. Ignoring the pain, she wailed on him for a good five minutes before he passed out. She smiled, she now had a new chew toy.

A/N: ok this chapter was rather interesting. Excuse sensei's dialouge as I'm not good in writing the japanese dialect. Also, I now have another story that is a KP/Dead Space crossover aptly called "Dead Space" (I'm not very good with titles.) please read it, I need some feedback. So until next time _Leggere e revisione! _


	21. Chapter 21

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 21**

Monique was sitting at Ron's booth at Bueno Nacho. She was waiting for a certain platinum blonde cheerleader to come and spill about a recently acquired beau. She hadn't heard from Ron in a while either, she decided he was still freaked out about what had….transpired at his house. She was broke out of her worrying by the door chiming that someone entered. That certain someone sat down at Monique's table.

"hey Monique, you wanted to talk?" Monique put on her gossip face.

"Ron told me you were dating Chris. So tell me! How'd it happen?" Tara seemed to slouch.

"well…..Chris is a good guy. Sure he may not be hottie of the year but he's kind hearted and well mannered when he needs to be." Monique nodded.

"true, true. But what made him cheerleader date material? And won't Bonnie be mad?" again the blonde slumped.

"she already knows. She's upset but she understands."

Tara was blonde but she wasn't dumb. She played the part pretty well but she hated doing it. She already explained her plot to Bonnie. The brunette explained that while good her plan only had a 50 percent chance at working. She then explained every visible flaw and what else could bring it down.

"c-can I tell you something…..I really need to get it off my chest." _ooh a bit o' gossip about the gossip queen. Count Tara hooked_. She nodded hastily. "Kim escaped from jail." _fuck_. "then she tried to ruin mine and Ron's relationship." _oooh chances just went up 20 percent_. "I think it worked." _add 10 to that. _"her and that blue dude sabotaged our date last night…..they used an airborne pheromone on us….we did…..well _it._"_ok, drop it by 50. Now to ascertain the severity._

"you guys used a condom right?" Monique's eyes widened it what seemed to be terror. She shook her head. _ok, lower it by 10 again. That's what? 20 percent? In short, no chance with Ron…maybe I can give Chris a chance. Wait…is Monique…crying?_ the ebony beauty had her head on the table and what sounded like sobs were emanating from her. "Monique, are you ok?" she shook her head, that was still against the table. " Maybe you should call him? Try to talk things out." she lifted her head, yep she'd been crying. The red eyes and the tear trails confirmed it.

"can I use your phone? I left mine at Ron's." Tara nodded and handed over her phone. Monique entered the Ronnunicator's number to only find it was already in contacts. She hit the call button. It rang for a few minutes before the answer.

"hello?" Shego? Her voice sounded sad.

"Shego? Where's Ron?" the sound of crying assaulted her ears.

"Kim, she…..she….he's dead I know it!" what? No!

"how?" now she was crying.

"he wore a suit! It killed him!" a suit? What?

"where is he?"

"he's on his way to middleton general. Life flight." no! she had to get there. She hung up.

"Tara….I have to go." Monique dashed outside and hopped in her car. Destination, the hospital.

_Ron's dream:_

Ron was tied down to his bed. He already knew what was going to happen. Kim walked in.

"Hello Ron." he was terrified. He didn't want to relive this. He looked at his arms and legs. They were tied firmly to the bed posts. Something was different. Kim was wearing blood red robes and horns seemed to be protruding from her head.

"Kim….please." she grinned evilly.

"sorry, no can do." she reached behind her back/ instead of a nightstick she pulled out a 4 inch dagger.

Ron was, in short, freaking out. He felt his heart racing. She drew the knife to his cheek and pressed and sliced. He screamed in primal fear and pain. He could feel the hole in his cheek, it was a clean, thorough cut. He could also feel the blood on his face.

"now, now Ronnie. I think screaming needs to be punished. Kim now brought the knife to Ron's abdomen, right below his sternum to be exact. She pushed the blade down. He felt his diaphragm puncture. He was screwed. She drew the blades slice out. When the cut was a good 5 inches long she dropped the bloodied knife on his bed.

"your heart belongs to me now and forever." Kim plunged her hand in his wound. Pain like he never felt shot through his body. He tried to scream but sound wouldn't come. The feeling of the evil woman's hand going through his chest was killing him. Then he felt it grip his heart.

_In the med-vac chopper:_

"he's flat lining! Get the EKG over here!" Jon Saxon, chief medic for this operation was confused. One moment this boy's heart rate was steady then the next, flat line. He grabbed the paddles off of the EKG. He set the voltage while another medic placed the pads on either side of the boy's chest. "clear!" the panels came down on his chest. The body's back arched. Nothing. "clear!" one more time. Again nothing. Then another. Again, nothing. Just once more. He brought down the panels one more time. Again no change. He dropped the panels. He sighed. "patient is DOA, mark the TOD at." he looked at his watch. "11 hundred hours…..he's gone people." he pinched the bridge of his nose then dropped his head in his hands and mumbled to himself. "now there are no more heroes…."

A/N: ok it took me awhile to flush this chapter out. I hope you all like it. Do not worry, this is not the end. So, as always, until next time. Read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 22**

"NO!" the cry rang throughout the hospital. It came from the helipad on the roof, from a surgeon with short red hair and tear filled blue eyes. Said person was one Anne Stoppable. She was standing by a red helicopter with a white cross on it, it's blades were nearly powered down so sound could actually be heard. Anne had just learned that Ron Stoppable, someone she considered family, was dead. Cause of death had yet to be determined. Anne was in a full breakdown. First her daughter then Ron…..it was too much to handle. She didn't hear the jet powered car land 20 feet away but she did feel the hands spin her around.

"Anne! What happened?" the response was unintelligible. She was about to ask again when a 6 foot, shaggy haired man in a medics outfit stepped forward. He seemed unfazed by Shego's strange appearance.

"ma'am. I'm Jonathan Saxon, I was the chief medic on the flight over." he started wringing his hands. "we had the patient stabilized when, without warning, he went into cardiac arrest. We tried to revive him with the paddles, but we just c-couldn't." his voice started to break. " w-we tried. We tried. But he just wouldn't come back…he's dead." the medic ran his hands through his hair, his eyes had spots of tears in them.

Shego fell to her knees. "NO! it cant be! He-he's not dead!" she looked up to see a gurney with a white sheet being rolled past.

"Shego….we cant do anything." Shego got up. She now had a fire lit underneath her that would not, no, could not be put out.

"I'm going to kill Kim Possible."

_Inside the hospital, reception desk:_

Monique walked up to the reception desk. She slammed her hands on the desk.

"I need to know what room Ron Stoppable is in!" the nurse seemed to freeze.

"you wouldn't happen to be Monique Jenkins would you?" Monique nodded. "I-I'm sorry to inform you hat Mr. Stoppable is…..deceased." no!

"what! No!" she broke down in the middle of the hospital.

Somebody in the same room heard the exchange. This was going to be the news story to finally make her big break into the national public eye. The brunette pulled out her phone and texted a good friend of hers.

_Hospital parking lot, channel 9 news van:_

Teresa Summers, as soon as she had word of miss Rockwaller's discovery went to the scene. Her and her cameraman, Daniel Shipely were in their van in the hospital parking lot awaiting Bonnie's arrival. They waited all but 2 minutes before a knock came at the van door. Daniel opened it.

" 'bout time. Let's get this over with." both newscasters got out of the van, Daniel carrying the camera. Bonnie was standing right outside the side door of the van.

"Bonnie, you stand to the side, we'll cut to you in a minute."

_Tara King's house, Living room:_

Tara was sitting on her couch, awaiting the 12 o' clock news when a special report caught her attention. She immediately recognized the female reporter. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she had on a dark blue blouse. It was Bonnie's cousin Teresa Summers. "hello, this is Teresa Summers reporting from Middleton General Hospital. We are here today because we have made a terrible discovery." her demeanor darkened. "we have learned Ron Stoppable, sidekick to former hero Kim Possible was life flighted to this hospital about an hour ago. We found out that he is deceased. He died en-route to the hospital or soon after he entered." Tara was shocked. She could only turn up the TV. "we now turn to the source of this information, Bonnie Rockwaller." standing there, teary eyed and still managing to look hot was Bonnie. "ms. Rockwaller, can you please tell us what your relationship to Mr. Stoppable is?"

"I'm his girlfriend." _WHAT! _"I went to the hospital because I heard he was going there after a mission…when I got there the nurse told me that he was dead." she started crying. "after what happened with Kim….he came to me, I helped him out of his depression. I just don't know what I'm going to do!" Tara turned off the TV right then and there. She was going to the hospital to get to the bottom of this.

_Drakken's west coast lair:_

Kim was watching Middleton news when the report came on. By the end of it she was furious. _no! my Ron is dead! _shut up! H-he's fine! _he's dead! And you killed him! If you just would've let me take me over! _no! I know what's best! _we have to go see!_

Kim fell to her knees and grabbed her head. "shut up! It's my body!" she jerked to one side. "no, it's rightfully mine!" she finally collapsed and started breathing heavily. After about 30 seconds. She got back up and had a determined look in her eye.

"don't worry Ron, I'll save you."

A/N: OOOHHH Kimmie is having a bit of a personality crisis! This should pan out well. So this is the second chapter today, haven't done that in awhile. So I haven't decided if Ron will stay dead…..probably not. So until next time. READ &REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

_**NO MORE!**_

A/N: This is totally AU, the movies are set 1 year backing the timeline so that affects the story. Thoughts are _italicized. _

Disclaimer: Damn that mouse and his control over everything Kim Possible, which sadly I do not own.

**Chapter 23**

Ron was meditating in the white void. After his nightmare he ended up here again. Sensei said from seemingly nowhere and everywhere that he needed to rest to regain his energy. He was also told his body was in a death like state until his energies could regenerate. He was looking back on his past week.

"okay, first I find out that Kim was cheating on me…bad thing numero uno. I confronted her and she knocked my ass out, numero dos. I wake up to find Monique by my bedside, Point one for good things. We go to bueno nacho and I tell her a lot of things…..was that good or bad? Point for each. Kim finds me and nearly kicks the shit out of me…..again. But I'm saved by Shego. Weird turn of events, but good altogether. I go home, fall asleep and Kim ties me to my own bed and tortures me…bad. Turns out that Shego was video taping it. She takes me and the tape to the hospital, shows Anne the tape and apparently Betty saw it too because a team of GJ goons haul Kim away and throw her in jail…..good? So Monique and I go on a date which is sabotaged by Kim because Drakken sprung her. Monique and I have sex, one each. Shego and I go to Drakken's lair in which I stupidly use the suicide armor and wind up here…..bad. So that's what? six bad and 5 good things. Eh, pretty good week by my standards." he was reminiscing past times, blissfully unaware of the events taking place outside his ethereal prison.

_Kim's hoverjet, over Middleton:_

Kim was mad, she heard about Ron's death and the next thing she knew she was riding shotgun in her own mind. Kimminy had taken over, and Kim was not happy about it. As far as she could see, they were currently over the tri-city area. _"you better not go to the hospital Kimminy."_ she couldn't project her thoughts in an audible manner so she simply thought and Kimminy got the message. "well I am. I need to know if my Ron is truly dead." Kim could feel tears well up in her(their?) eyes. "_don't you cry over that loser! He doesn't deserve our tears." _Kim was disgusted by Kimminy. Her alternate ego was soft and all lovey dovey. She felt the hovercraft stop and Kimminy get out. _"where are we going?"_ Kimminy smirked. "the morgue, so sit down, shut up and enjoy the ride." with that they started towards the hospital.

_In the hospital:_

Monique was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for to arrive when a certain news report came over the TV.

By the end of said news report Monique was furious. Bonnie knew? And she stated she was Ron's girlfriend! Her Ron? No! she got up, hands clenched and jaw locked. She looked out the glass double doors and saw Bonnie still chatting up the news crew, seemingly happy. Monique advanced out the door and up to the scheming brunette.

"what the hell do you think you're doing Bonnie? Ron is…was my boyfriend not yours!" the suddenly startled schemer spun around.

"M-Monique? W-what are you doing here?" she started to look around but was trapped by the news crew and the angry black woman.

"I was here looking into what happened to MY boyfriend!" by this point Monique was crying. This bitch was trying to feed off of someone's death just to gain fame. Not to be racist but Monique was about to smack a bitch.

Bonnie was getting angry. This girl was going to ruin everything. She got her queen B face on. She leaned in really close to Monique. "Monique, do NOT fuck this up for me! I need this! Now that Kim's gone I have a chance at being the best, and this will do it for me!" she was talking through clenched teeth so her voice wouldn't pick up. Monique stood there in shock for a few seconds, she was about to speak when a white rabbit squealed up to the van. A raging blonde got out.

"Bonnie! What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie stood there wide eyed. Not her too.

"Tara…..what?" the blonde and the brunette were locking eyes and Tara were advancing on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Ron is….was Monique's boyfriend not yours!"

_Middleton Hospital, Morgue:_

Kimminy had stealthily made her way to the morgue through her hero training. She had looked around the cold, gloomy room until she finally found the drawer she was looking for. Stoppable, Ron. She opened the drawer and found that apparently an autopsy had not been performed yet but there laying on a steel slab, completely naked was Ronald Dean Stoppable. Dead as a doornail.

"Ron….dead." was all Kimminy managed to choke out. _"I was supposed to do him in….not some suit." _Kim was now lamenting her past apathy, she cared for the boy, in a way a dog cares for a chew toy, but still…. They were both watching over the body when its eyes opened.

A/N: ok so how will Ron react when the first thing he sees is Kim, and he doesn't even know it's the good Kim. So about last chapter, Arthur Penholder (I think) told me about my typo that said Anne Stoppable instead of Anne Possible, my bad, I was tired and it was late. And the whole "will he come back?" thing was a joke. The main character/hero cant die. So don't worry your pretty little heads dear reader, capwn is here to take care of you. So consume this with your eyeholes and tell your friends to do the same. Until next time, read and review! Oh and I need some feedback for a new story I'm thinking of writing, PM me to hear about it.


	24. Chapter 24

_**No More!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__All events, locations and characters from the Kim Possible series are property of the Disney corporation. I only own the plot and any OC's which are most likely my friends…oh and I own the plot._

_**Plot note: **__all events in this story are affected by the fact that all the KP movies are set back a year The only movie that was not set back was the graduation story, for obvious reasons, so Ron is not aware of his full potential. . So Kim and Ron got together their Sophomore year, they are juniors now. Thanks for the time, now on with the show._

_**Chapter 24**_

_Ron felt his body "wake up." his energy was restored. He brought himself out of the void and back into his physical form. He willed his eyes open and the first thing he saw was an all to familiar face. Kim was here. The feeling of bare skin on cold steel didn't matter right now, only survival did. He fell on the cold green tile floor and started backing away. He looked up at his ex. Her hair was still mostly gone, she was wearing her standard mission outfit. She seemed to have burn marks going up her neck and her eyes…..they held something he'd long forgotten about them. They held love._

"_K-Kim, p-please. K-killing me won't solve anything!" he backed himself into a wall. He was trapped, his greatest fear was blocking his exit. She looked hurt, like a knife had been…..like she was beaten…..she looked hurt._

"_Ronnie, I would never hurt you." tears were in her eyes. Kimminy couldn't believe the fear that was in those brown eyes. She kneeled down and reached out to caress his cheek. He jerked away. Ronald has filled out well, if you know what I mean. I could've used him….and from the looks of him we both would've liked it._ Kimminy scolded the evil Kim….how about DarKim? That'll work. "please Ron…..I love you."

Whoa, whoa, whoa…..whoa. What? She couldn't be serious. After all she'd done? No! he stood up, grabbing an unoccupied white sheet off of a nearby table to cover his decency. "No more Kim! No more lying, no more deceit! Just…no more pain. I've dealt with your abuse for too long! I've suffered too many indignities by you! Just leave me alone." his voice quieted. "leave my life alone."

Now DarKim was furious. She was playing 2nd banana in her own head, and Ron had just back talked her. She was screaming in fury. She was struggling to get her mind back under control. She was finally breaking through! Kimminy broke down, allowing DarKim to take control again. _I can't believe it…he doesn't want me._ Kimminy was once again back in her rightful place and DarKim had control.

Ron noticed something change about Kim's demeanor. Her face seemed to darken and her eyes' previous love was replaced by hate. Her voice was one he knew all too well.

"okay Ron, I won't mess with your life…..I'll mess with the ones you love." Kim turned and sprinted out of the morgue, dodging all of the corpses. Who was the closest person she could get to? Then it hit him. Monique. He looked around and found a plastic bag with all of his personal effects. He quickly put his clothes on and raced out of the morgue.

_Hospital Parking lot:_

Tara and Monique were chewing out Bonnie(not that way….perverts) when a hovercraft swooped from above them. A figure hopped down and landed by them. It was Kim.

"Kim? What're you doing here?" Bonnie put her traditional snaky pose to work. Kim grinned evilly, Tara and Monique backed away.

"Bonnie…you're a bitch." Kim's fist connected with Bonnie's nose, effectively breaking it. After the Brunette was on the ground gripping her nose she advanced on Monique. "and you….you're coming with me." before the fashionista's could get away, Kim grabbed her shirt and tugged. "now, you're going to climb this ladder and wait, or else something very bad will happen to Blondie here. To emphasize her point she grabbed Tara and twisted her wrist, causing the blond to scream in pain.

"Ok, I'll go." Kim walked both girls to the rope and shoved Monique forward, she climbed the rope and Kim was close behind her, leaving the news crew and Tara to tend to Bonnie. As soon as they were up, they heard a cry from down below.

"Monique!"

_A few minutes earlier:_

Ron was racing through the hospital when he collided with a doctor. Both people fell he quickly got up and pulled the doctor to her feet, not noticing the red hair.

"I'm so sorry sir I- Ron?" the surgeon was baffled by this strange appearance of a dead man. "y-you're dead. I saw you."

Ron was looking around. "hi, dr.P. yeah I wasn't dead, just close. Listen, when I woke up Kim was there. She threatened to hurt the ones I loved. I think she means Monique. Gotta stop her." he was talking a mile a minute. And as soon as he was done he bolted down the hallway with the surgeon in tow.

About a minute later they were going through the hospital door and saw a hovercraft with Monique and Kim on it. He saw his life fleeting, nay, his very soul. Now, only too late, he realizes that he truly needs her.

"Monique!" the name seems to reach the craft and Monique looked down.

"Ron?" this was impossible. Ron was dead, this was a trick. Right? She looked down to see a glowing blue streak racing towards them.

Ron started getting angry, he wouldn't allow Kim to get away with this. He clenched his fists and bent his knees. He then felt the incomparable feeling of MMP rushing through his system. He didn't even notice the blue glow surrounding him as he flexed his legs and took to the skies. He wasn't flying, just jumping with insurmountable strength. He gauged the distance to the hovercraft. 20 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet. He reached for the edge of the craft and gripped the first handhold he found. He pulled himself to the deck of the hovercraft. Kim spun to look at him.

"come on loverboy, you don't have any fancy suit to help you now….and that means I get to kill you by myself." she cracked her knuckles and lunged. Ron immediately ducked the strike and countered with a palm strike to her solar plexus, then followed it up with ahigh kick to her chin which sent the former heroine near the edge. She recovered before she could fall and executed a ridge strike to Ron's neck that connected and swiftly finished with a kick to the groin. This sent the hero to his knees.

"Not cool…..KP." he was grabbing at the pained area when Kim reared her leg.

"and neither is this." Kim sent the foot into Ron's chest sending him careening over the edge and toward the ground.

Now, Ron would love to tell you that on his way to his imminent doom he saw his life flash before his eyes and was thoughtfully regretting every negative action he had ever done. But truth be told this is what was going through his head. _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ That was, until he collided with the asphalt below.

A/N: ok so I took codecrash's suggestion for DarKim…thanks. I do believe this is my longest chapter in this story! Yay! 2 questions (even though I'm the author) 1, why does death seem to follow him? 2, why does Ron seemingly surround himself with both mentally and physically strong women? So have fun with this tale I have crafted. Until next time dear readers, READ AND REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**No More!**

**DISCLAIMER: **All events, locations and characters from the Kim Possible series are property of the Disney corporation. I only own the plot and any OC's which are most likely my friends…oh and I own the plot.

**Plot note: **all events in this story are affected by the fact that all the KP movies are set back a year The only movie that was not set back was the graduation story, for obvious reasons, so Ron is not aware of his full potential. . So Kim and Ron got together their Sophomore year, they are juniors now. Thanks for the time, now on with the show.

**Chapter 25**

Everybody stared in amazement at the spectacle before them. Ron was FLYING! It was, to say in the least, incredible. He was out of sight for less than a minute when he reappeared, this time falling. Gauging his trajectory all people moved out of the way of the soon to be street pancake. To there surprise he collided with the ground, but kept going. He left a 10 foot deep crater.

Everybody inched towards the edge, wary of what they would see, even Bonnie, who had her nose set by Dr. Possible when Ron was gone. When they finally reached the edge everybody gasped. Laing there in the fetal position was Ron Stoppable, uninjured, save the holes in his clothes.

He slowly got up, stumbling and holding his groin. He proceeded to climb out the crater when he got out he was greeted by a news camera in his face.

"Mr. Stoppable! How are you still alive?" the woman shoved a microphone into his face.

He pushed the offending device away. "I don't have time for this." he walked forward but was stopped by the brunette who tackled him.

"Ronnie! I thought you were dead!" again a microphone in the face.

"How does it feel to be reunited with your girlfriend?" woah, what! No!

He pushed Bonnie off of him. "she," he pointed to the girl on the ground. "is NOT my girlfriend! That girl who was just kidnapped is!" he gestured up in the air.

The news crew didn't seem bothered by this. The woman turned to look at the camera man.

"Daniel, make sure they edit that. Start rolling again." the man gave her a thumbs up. "hello, this is Theresa Summers again reporting from Middleton Hospital. It seems that Ronald Stoppable is not dead. Also we have been lied to ms. Bonnie Rockwaller is in fact not the girlfriend of the hero. She lied for own personal gain…." Ron had enough he simply walked away. He spotted his car and realized Shego must be here. He was looking around when a bolt of green energy hit him and sent him to the ground. He looked up and saw a furious Shego walking towards him.

He got up and brushed off the loose bits of clothing and soot. He was about to say something but was stopped by Shego's booming voice.

"STOPPABLE!" he cringed. "what in the HELL do you think you're doing?" she poked him hard in the chest. "playing dead? Then pulling this stunt!" she pointed a flaming finger at the crater he made.

"umm, Shego."

"I don't want to hear it! You scared the shit out of me! Now where's your girlfriend, Kim may be after her."

"yeah, Shego….she already took her. I was trying to tell you that but you decided to chew me out." she slumped and muttered a curse under her breath.

"Listen kid, we have to stop her. Let's go." she started towards the car but was stopped by a calming hand on her shoulder.

"no Shego. She might go after the Possible's. I need you to stay here and guard them." Shego looked astonished.

"no! she almost killed you last time! I wont let you." she stood defiantly.

"Shego… she made this personal….please, just….let me do this." she shook her head. "then I'm sorry." she was about to say something but fell to the ground. Ron looked at his hand. "never thought that would ever actually work." he carefully stepped over Shego's unconscious form and climbed in the car.

_In the sky, Kim's hover craft:_

Monique was sobbing. She had just witnessed her loved one punted off of a vehicle flying at a hundred feet. This could only mean death. Her thoughts of what happened to Ron were interrupted by Kim's voice.

"he's not dead." Kim pressed a button and turned to her. "that little fucker has survived worse. Believe me, he's not dead." she reached in one of her cargo pockets and pulled out a box of cigarettes. She took one and popped it in her mouth. Getting a confused look from Monique, she explained. "you try saving the world on a daily basis and being surrounded by jarheads when doing it, you pick up a couple of bad habits." she lit the cig.

"like beating your best friend." Kim stopped mid drag and looked at Monique with murderous intent.

"you have NO IDEA why I do this!" she finished her drag and advanced on Monique, coming face to face with her. "you will never know the feeling. You will never understand." she blew the smoke into Monique's face.

"I understand you're a psycho bitch." this earned a sharp backhand from Kim.

" and I understand you'll never have the same devotion from Ron that I got." this comment made Monique upset, she spoke without thinking.

" at least I got in his pants, something you never did." this got a devious smile from Kim.

"wanna bet?"

_Ron's car, over Utah:_

Ron had been following Kim's trail for over an hour. It seemed the longer he went the more he seemed to doubt himself. He needed to turn around…yeah, and get Shego! Then a vision of Monique flashed through his mind. He sighed and decided to go with his original decision. He would save Monique and help Kim.

A/N: hello again dear readers. I do hope you like this chapter, it is basically setting up the final confrontation. So we are near the end. On that note please read and review my other story "Silence is Golden" it needs the reviews and so do I so I can improve my writing ability as does this story. Until next time, READ AND REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

**No More!**

**Disclaimer:** all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are property of the Disney Corporation. In short I own nothing except the plot and the few original characters that I have created.

**Plot Note:** all events in this story are affected by the fact that all the KP movies are set back a year The only movie that was not set back was the graduation story, for obvious reasons, so Ron is not aware of his full potential. . So Kim and Ron got together their Sophomore year, they are juniors now. Thanks for the time, now on with the show.

**Chapter 26**

_Drakken's lair, main room:_

Kim pushed Monique through the open doorway of the lair.

"go sit down. I've got big plans for you." Monique, who was still in a stupor from the conversation they had in the skies, complied and sat in the only chair. As soon as she sat down restraints came out of the chair and tied down her arms and legs.

"Drakken!" the former heroine yelled from somewhere outside Monique's field of view. Within moments a blue man scurried in front of her. Well she assumed he was blue...more purple but definitely blue.

"OK girl, stay still. Kimberly wants me to run a few tests." he started to pull instruments out of his lab coat and running them in front of her. The time that it took him to use all of the devices was somewhere in the ballpark of 5 minutes. When he was done, Kim appeared beside her.

"how is she Drakken?" sh had her hands behind her back and a devious smile on.

"w-well Kimberly, she's in perfect health-" the man didn't get to finish.

"good, prep her for the chip." she started to walk away.

"but there's something else." Kim turned back.

"are you saying you lied to me Drakken? Do we need to have another chat?" the blue man shrunk.

"n-no Kimberly. It's just-" she waved her hand.

"if she's fine, prep her for the chip." the man sighed and nodded. He grabbed a patch off of the near by table he was about to put it on when the wall exploded.

_Ron's car, above the lair, minutes earlier:_

Ron had followed Kim's hovercraft to this structure in the middle of rural California. The structure in question was easily visible, as were all of Drakken's lairs. He had already pulled up the schematics for it and was deciding how and where he would enter.

They would most likely be in the main chamber. He found the wall that had a clear shot to it. He looked around the car. Autopilot would have to do, he put in the flight plan and braced himself for impact. He hit the execute button and the car took off.

The car, because of Wade's on board computer, hit the mark exactly. He barreled through one wall. Then another and finally a third. The car, miraculously, survived with moderate damage. He didn't have time to survey it so he got out of the car.

The sight before him angered him, Drakken was standing over a tied down Monique. He walked to the blue man who was peddling backwards.

"listen here...you. This isn't my doing. Your precious Kimberly made me do it. S-she hit me." that stopped Ron cold. The man had only endured a fraction of what he himself had gone through but still, no one deserved it. Ron spoke in a voice that commanded seriousness.

"Drakken, if you get Monique out of that chair I won't hurt you. Just point me to K-" a red blur tackled him.

"so glad you could join us Ronnie." Ron then used her momentum to switch positions with him on top. He took the glove off of his hand.

He had to finish this before someone got hurt...more than they already were. His hand was slowly advancing towards Kim's forehead, but she was using all of her might to stop him as if she knew what would happen.

His index finger touched her fore head and everything went dark.

_Kim's mind:_

Ron was staring at both incarnations of his ex-girlfriend. The good one, with flowing red hair, sparkling green eyes and pristine mission gear. And the bad one, patchy hair, cold eyes, and tattered prison garb. Finally he spoke.

"Kim...Kims. I need to fix you, please let me help." the good one rushed forward.

"yes! Help me!" the good one screamed. She was rushing forward when steel bars came out of nowhere and entombed her.

"no! This is my mind now! I will not have it be ruined by someone who ruined my life!" the dark one screamed back.

"Kim, please. I can fix everything, just take my hand. I can make everything better." he extended his right hand.

The evil Kim walked towards the gesture.

_The lair:_

"are they OK?" Monique was staring at the limp bodies laying on the floor before her. Side by side, the bodies of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were laying, seemingly devoid of life.

"are you OK?" the mad scientist questioned. She turned to the man and raised an eyebrow.

"sit down, I wish to tell you what I found in the tests."

_Kim's mind:_

Ron put his hands on his knees. He was breathing, as was his opponent. dark Kim had tricked him and started pummeling him in stead of grabbing his hand like he thought she would. They had now been battling for a good 2 minutes. Each fighting with an iron will and a sole purpose.

He started thinking of all the good times they had over the years. Then he heard it.

"You're weird, but like you." apparently both Kim's heard this and looked around. All around them was the memory of the first time they had met. A young red head with ponytails giggling at a young blond boy.

Then another memory. "i can't believe you locked braces with Walter!" a 8 year old Ron was laughing at Kim, who was connected at the lips with another boy.

A loud metallic grinding sound was heard. Both combatants looked over to the good Kim, who was being freed from the metal bars.

Memory. Memory is the key.

He thought of another one.

"you go KP!" this time it was the scene of a 12 year old Kim doing cheerleading acrobatics through a field of lasers to get to a rather portly man.

"the first mission." it was dark Kim who spoke, with a hint of nostalgia. The two Kims seemed to be blurring together, even at the distance of near 20 feet. Ron knew what was happening, his KP was coming back.

Now for the finisher.

A scene of the prom was now before them. Kim in her singed blue dress was leaning on a powder blue tuxed Ron's shoulder. They both leaned back, Kim blushed and turned her head. Both leaned in and kissed.

This specific memory brought dark Kim to her knees. The two Kims were blurred to the extent where they were indistinguishable.

This scene reminded Ron of a poem Ron once read.

_Take me back to the days when I was young._

_Take me back to when I was dumb._

_Take me back to happier times,_

_take me back to the days of yore._

_I wish to have myself back in my cage._

_I wish happier were my days._

_I wish I was a hero once more._

The evil Kim stood up.

"fine, i'll go back...just make my life right." Ron nodded. Both Kim's walked towards each other and melded. Sending a shockwave that sent everything to black once more.

_1 hour later, outside the lair:_

Kim, Monique and Ron were all standing outside the lair. They had let Drakken go, they would chase him again soon. The three teens were awaiting GJ pickup now.

When Ron and Kim came back from there unconsciousness he had explained what had transpired. Monique had reluctantly accepted it and gave Kim a hug.

Monique turned to Ron now.

"Ron, I have something to tell you." the boy turned to the girl with a content grin on his face. She leaned in close and kissed his cheek. She whispered "I'm pregnant."

**Epilogue, 10 months later**

Ron was currently sitting on the sofa in his living room. He was holding his one month old child. Anna Marie Stoppable was strikingly similar to both of her parents. She head her mother's hair and skin tone, but his nose and laugh. Her eyes had no genetic distinction, seeing as her parents both had brown eyes.

Ron had quickly become wrapped around Anna's little finger. While Monique, even through her maternal instincts, had become the stricter of the two.

He felt a presence over his shoulder.

"hey Ronnie, how's Annie?" Monique's voice still comforted him, even through his occasional night terror.

"hey Mo', she's fine. Not fussy at all." he smiled widely.

"not for you, she's always crabby when I try to get her to sleep."

a knock sounded from the door, and Kim entered.

Kim had made fantastic progress over the past months controlling her anger and jealousy over him and Monique.

"hey Mo' ready to go shopping?" both Ron and Monique made a shush sound. Kim covered her mouth and shrugged her shoulders. Monique gathered up her purse, gave Ron and Anna a kiss and left with Kim.

All in all, Ron was happy once more.

A/N: so this is the end for this story. I might make a sequel with Anna as the star...haven't really decided. So I hope you guys liked this story, especially this chapter. I know the lack of fighting might upset some of you, but I think that my solution, while unorthodox, was necessary and good. So, until next t- oh...damn. Review anyways. Here's a taste of my next story, enjoy!

**Preview:**

Ron slammed the stall door close behind him. The voice was getting louder. He needed to stop it's ranting. He shoved a sweaty hand in his pocket. Feeling for the familiar shape. He got a hold of it.

He pulled out the pill bottle. He unceremoniously yanked the lid off and searched for his sweet relief in the bottle. But he felt nothing.

"shit!" he loudly cursed. He gripped his hair with his hands, allowing the pill bottle to clatter to the floor. He slumped against the side of the cramped stall wall and slid down.

He could hear the voice getting louder and more demanding.

He could feel the madness creeping in.

**Edge of Sanity: **another Kim Possible fic coming soon from capwn.


End file.
